Eclipsing Hearts
by smilesinrain
Summary: Jacob runs off in Eclipse and hit the Canadian woods. Here he finds a girl drinking blood but she says shes not a vampire. What is she? Who is she? She may be a miracle, as she gives Jacob the time of his life. Rated T for future chapters and language.
1. Facing The Wolf

**This is my first story so it might be a little weird. But summary so you can keep up. I don't like Bella so I made a new character for Jacob. You'll learn more about her in future chapters. All my chapters are small because I think it's easier to read then! So enjoy and review if you feel like it.**

Life to me now is running. Running and eating; maybe sleeping somewhere in between. I feel myself slipping away inside my own mind. I'm not Jacob in his wolf form anymore. I'm only the wolf. Life is easier this way. Wolfs don't have complicated love life's.

I've been running around the Canada wood for weeks now. It's peaceful here. Not many hunters, lots of food and water and away from any kind of people infested areas.

I was out hunting for food when I came across a totally new smell. It smelled like a human, but there was something in it, something sweet, but not sickly sweet like the way the vampires smell. This was smooth, light.

I followed the scent into a small meadow in the middle of the woods. I'd been here before, there was always elk here. But when I entered the meadow I saw a woman, no, a girl crutched over a dead elk, drinking the blood out of it with a sick slurping sound. The wolf instincts kicked in and I crouched down in my spring position and in two leaps I would be on top if the filthy bloodsucker. I leaped from the woods landing hard on the ground, right in the middle of the meadow. I was about to jump one last time but the girl had already rose to see what the sound was and her eyes met mine.

Her eyes were emerald green, with a thin blue outlining that made them luminous. I felt my enormous body drop at least hundred pounds and everything in my world made sense. I felt like had just been linked to her with a million iron chains. My only reason to live was now for this girl; this perfect creature in front of me. She was a little taller than 5 foot, maybe 5'3 and had long dark brown hair that hung in front of her face in heavy locks. It was so shiny and beautiful; it made me want to turn human just so I could touch it. Every piece of her was perfect. The hour-glass silhouette; the beautiful curves; the long angle legs; the fun spark in her eyes; the perfect pale skin tone. But this wasn't pale like a vampire; it was pale like a normal person.

I couldn't see anything but her. The rest of the woods was a blur. She wiped away some blood on the sleeve of her thin wool coat and I saw a hint of perfect crystal white teeth. She was looking curiously in to my wolf eyes.

"Careful now mutant wolfy, I don't want to hurt you." The girl said very carefully. i_How can she hurt me? She a girl and I'm a 1000 pound wolf./i_ The thought just drifted through my mind like a feather before it hit a wall and evaporated. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just phase back and walk up to her. That would require a lot of explanation not everyone could handle. But something about her told me that she'd seen worse since she didn't run away screaming. I knew if we were to communicate in near future, I had to change back.

She carefully stepped over the dead elk, still looking at me. Her posture was lightly crouched, ready to leap at me or run away if I attacked. But I would never do that. i_Ever/i._ I felt an urge to protect her.

"What are you?" She almost whispered stepping on step closer. There was only ten feet between us now. I had to show her I meant no harm, so I laid down on the grown and put my head on my paws. She looked confused into my big eyes and sat down on the ground to, five feet away from me. I could smell her more clearly now. It was a delicious smell, it made my mouth water, but it also made my heart so hard that I almost couldn't feel the heart ripping memories of Bella.

"You sure don't look like a normal wolf; you're huge." She said, mostly to herself. I had to smile, and I have no idea how that looked to her. She grinned at me and I felt the warmth of it tingle through my body. Her voice was like a quire of angles to my ears.

"You understand what I'm saying?" She asked and looked existed. I nodded my huge head and kept lying on the grown, taking in how she looked, how she smelled.

"I wish you could talk to me." She said, resting her head in her hand, looking dazed at me; like I was a piece of art. No one had ever looked at me this way. It felt nice, I felt appreciated. I have to show her myself. Have to let her know what I am. I sprung up and ran in to the woods again.

"No!" she yelled after me. "Don't leave." She said weakly. The sound of her voice so broken made me flinch and I want to punch myself. I quickly phased and put on my shorts. I'd been saving them for the day I may have to go back. I took a deep breath and went out of the woods. The girl looked crushed when she looked up at me with lightly red eyes. How could she be so sad over an animal she had just met?

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled at me.

"You wished you could talk to me, and here I am." I said humble and took a step closer. She did the same and kept her eyes on me.

"I see it." she whispered, taking another step closer. "I see it. I see him in your eyes."

"You see him?" I asked. She shook her head lightly. The movement made her long curls dance.

"I mean, I see you, it…" she said confused. "What the hell is going on?" she sighted frustrated.

"Why do you use hell so much?" I asked, feeling Jacob coming out of his shell now that his wolfy self had retracted. She sighted again and looked as tho she had already decided that I was no threat to her, because she sat down in the grass.

"Because I'm going there someday. May as well invite it in and hope for a light punishment."

"That's a good answer." I said and sat down across her. 5 feet of grass separated us but I felt her warmth and smell so strong that she could almost be sitting in my lap.

"Can you please tell me why you're a wolf? And why you're here? And why the hell you're half-naked?"

**So what do you think? I don't even know why I put it under humor, I just didn't feel like putting it in hurt/comfort, but I should right? **


	2. History From Me, Powers From You

**So here is chapter 2. I'm obessed with explaining things down to the last detail so its gonna take some time to get to the juice stuff. But trust me, it will come, don't you worry!**

I told her everything; everything but the imprinting part. This was enough for one night. If I remembered the stories right, I had forever to tell her about it.

I started with my family history, the treaty with the vampires, how I became a wolf, everything about the wolf pack, why I'm running half-naked in Canada; and ended on a soar spot, Bella. The girl I loved, the girl I trusted. I told her the way she shattered my heart and sent it flying as far away from me as it could go.

I saw it in her eyes when I told all thees crazy stories. She believed every word that came out of my mouth. And I hurt her. It broke her heart to her about me and Bella. She crawled closer and sat down by me, our knees met lightly. Through her tight jeans I could feel heat. She was warmer than a normal human, almost like me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and tried her hardest to keep her voice from breaking. I looked down on our light touch and all the pain went away. I didn't have room in my heart to feel sad or heartbroken. It was only room to make her happy, to heal her, to confer her, to love her.

"Thanks," I said lightly, looking up at her face. "But I'm over it now." I whispered, still keeping my gaze on her face. The contorts of it was hypnotizing. So beautiful. The full pink lips, the spark in her eyes, the small lined nose in the middle. Everything on her seemed right.

"You don't look like you're over it." I didn't answer. I hurt to much, and bringing back the memories about it won't help the pain go away. She didn't wait for a reply and put some of her hair behind her ear. A small white diamond-like earring twinkled light in the shallow light form the night. Had we really been talking this long? For the first time in hours I looked around me. It was dark in the surrounding woods and the full moon gave the meadow a magic light.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said looking around like I did. I nodded at her lightly. Her complexion had a beautiful shimmer now. It was like diamond dust was lying in thin layers on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured, afraid of what i could expect from my answer.

"Sure." She shrugged and leaned back in the grass. Her hair layed out like a fan and she closed her eyes. It took me a few seconds to remember what I was going to ask about.

"You know what I told you about vampires?" I'd described them i short terms, not wanting to dwell to much over the family of vampires that stole Bella from me.

"Yes. And that's cool; I didn't actually believe that real vampires exited. I always imagined them to be more like the stories; you know, with the fangs and the burning in the sunlight. It's kind of disappointing that they sparkle. Woo, run from the scary sparkling vampire with no fangs." I had to laugh at her. She touch the subject so smoothly, with her angle voice and the honest opinion. She smiled back and my heart accelerated in my chest.

"Yeah i know, i don't like them eather. But back to my question. Do you have any resemblens to the Cullen vampire's except the obvious once?" She smiled lightly and rose from her lying position like a vampire from a scary movie. Strait up. No bend in the back or neck, no arm help. She grinned, obviously seeing my creped out expression that quickly faded.

"I'm not a vampire! God, I'm just mutated weird." Wops, tender subject. I felt angry at myself for asking such a stupid question, but i had no know why she wasn't normal. She saw the angry look and quickly changed the subject, knowing that if I got to mad, I would phase.

"What are the obvious once?" She said carefree.

"Ehm… Well… You drink blood." I started nervously.

"Obviously." She said pointing at the dead elk. I smiled at her.

"Obviously." I copied and continued on my list. "You're fast and strong." Her eyebrows pulled together at that one.

"How do you know that?"

"It's kind of …" 'obvious', we both said at the same time. She giggled. The sound made me giggle back. "You couldn't have killed that elk without having some speed and strength."

"How do you know I didn't find it?"

"I could smell the fresh blood. Wolf remember?" She grinned and put her hands around her knees.

"Right." She agreed. I continued.

"Your skin kind of sparkles but only a little, see?" I pointed against her hand and touched it lightly with my finger. It was so smooth, and warm. It wasn't me for a change. She stared on her own hand and the featherlike touch I had on it.

"You're very warm." She murmured. I removed my hand fast.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Werewolf thing."

"No it's okay. It felt nice." I returned the smile and locked my hands around my legs trying to smother my hate against my wolf self. I loved being a wolf. I felt free. I could run from my troubles, something nobody else could.

"Is that why you're not cold? I'm always this warm but even I have to wear something not to look like I want to catch a cold.

"Yes, I could stand in a snowstorm and I wouldn't feel a thing. And you're a girl, you can't go without clothes. I think it illegal." She laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

"So you're hot." She said carelessly.

"I guess" I shrugged, knowing where this was going.

"I already knew that." The comment made me blush. I looked at the moon, waiting for the blood to drive away from my cheeks.

"I can think of one last resemblance you have with the Cullen." I said looking down at my feet in the grass, emberest over the thought of saying it out loud.

"What's that?" She asked and looked at me.

"You're beautiful. I hope that didn't sound corny since we just met." She grinned and put her hand on mine. I felt shivers go down my spine over the tender touch. My heart crew in my chest and a smile spread across my face. Her skin on my felt right.

"It didn't sound corny. It was very nice thank you. And I hope this doesn't sound corny." She smiled and slid her fingers between mine. They fit perfectly and where soft as satin. "I feel like I've known you my whole life. Is that weird? Cause you just told me your life story and I'm sure, some of your biggest secrets, and I feel…" she stopped, couldn't find the last word.

"Complete." She looked confused at me.

"Exactly. How did you…?" I shrugged.

"Wait, don't tell me! Werewolf thing?"

"Kind of…"

"I think it's really cool that you can become a wolf." I frowned at her.

"Really?"

"Really! I expect the running is the best part. Feeling free, being one with nature."

"Yeah, it is. It's great." I whispered thinking back on my paws clawing in the ground, pushing me forward, leaving the world eating my dust.

"I guess that's why you ran away. To clear your head." She assumed. I leaned my chin against my knee looking back to the time when Edward came back. I felt a rush of anger flow through me. It rippled through my hand but she didn't pull away. Just looked up at me with guilt in her eyes. I was about to protest on it when she suddenly rose from the ground and bounced away to the middle of the meadow, not that far away. She took of her coat, showing a purple long sleeved shirt, and through her hands in the air.

"Well you're not the only one who has cool powers." She grinned and closed her eyes. All around the little meadow the trees started shaking. The leaves fell of and started hovering over her head. When there was so many that it looked like a floating pile of sardines she spread her hands and the leaves made a think circle around us both. It was beautiful. The leaves dances around every time she moved her hand or her finger, making shapes and signs. When she opened her eyes and started walking against me the leaves slowly fell to the ground.

"So what do you think? Awesome or what?"

**HA! You didn't expect some super awesome powers there did you? Well, I'm full of surprises!**


	3. Hotness Never Age

**Don't judge my writing-on-imprinting skills, it's really hard! So I don't know what to introduce here, their just talking and getting to know each other.**

I looked astonished at her and the piles of brown and green leafs lying in piles. She wrinkled her nose and her hands turned in to fists as she looked angry on the ground in front of her.

"You're freaked out aren't you? I knew I shouldn't have shown it to you!" I bounced up from my place and went to stand by her side. I didn't touch her comforting, I didn't dare to, but I had no idea why. I wanted to touch her so bad. Feel her skin in my hands. Maybe that was why I didn't.

"No, I'm not freaked out. That is the coolest thing I have ever seen!" I laughed and waived my hands at one of the piles of leafs. She smiled relived as she looked up at me. Her eyes had a shiny coating that showed that it upset her to show her powers. Her beautiful green eyes where brighter now than they were two minuets ago and it made my hands shiver.

"Really? You don't think I'm some kind of freak?" I grinned at her.

"I'm the guy who can morph in to a giant dog and you think you're a freak because you can move things with your mind?" She returned the grinned and through herself around my waits, looking her hands around my back tighter then I thought was possible for her tiny arms. I looked shocked at her for a moment before I put my hands around her again. Her cheek again my chest was like nothing you can imagine; her soft, warm skin pressed again me sent electric tensions in my whole body. Her amazingly soft hair tickle lightly against me but it just made me hug her tighter.

When we stood like this it felt like a part of my body connected with her on some soul level. The other part of me clawed itself against my heart and it made it pulse even faster than it had. She was so tiny, I was afraid I was going to break her. She reminded me of Alice, but not so pixy like.

"Your heart is beating really fast." She whispered. I felt her lips lightly brush my skin and it made me gasp for air.

"It's a wolf thing." I said, trying to dig myself out of the hole she'd put me in.

"No it's not. It wasn't beating this fast before I hugged you." she whispered again still holding me.

"How can you know if my heart was beating fast or not?" I bent lightly down and took in the smell of her hair. It smelled like candy; strawberries.

"I hear better than most people if I constraint." She replied and stepped away, blushing lightly. I didn't know if it was because of my warmth or her being embarrassed over something. When I let my hands fall down on my sides, it felt like a part of my body had fallen off and I was manically searching for it in my mind. "Sorry about that I usually don't do react like this. I don't know what came over me." She said running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"No problem. It was nice hugging someone who actually wanted to hug me." It stung my heart with thousand knives to say that. Bella's face popped into my mind and I had to fight against my breath. She saw my pain even if I had hid it with a mask and stroke my hand softly with her thumb once. I shook the feeling of and tried to think of something fun to submerge the bleeding heart.

"You know what I just came to think of?" I asked grinning widely at her. She smiled back and flashed those crystal teeth again.

"What did you think of?"

"I don't know your name." We looked at each other for a second and then bursted out in laughter. Her laugh was beautiful, like the chime of bells.

"You've just told me your biggest secrets and you don't even know who you told it to!" she laughed loudly and fell to the ground, sturing up leafs. They fell down in her hair as she smiled looking up at me still standing awkwardly still. She petted the space next to her as a sign for me to lie down to. Of course I did as she said and looked up at the dark night sky.

"My name is Angelica. But you can call me Erica, like the rest of the world." She murmured turning around to me, leaning on her elbow.

"That's a beautiful name. It suits you." She rolled her eyes theatrically.

"It's an old name." I grinned at her, turning to my side resting on my elbow to. I caught her looking down on me and her heart suddenly started racing; harder and louder than before.

"Well ehm.." She stuttered looking down on the two millimeters of grass separating our fingers from touching, "What's your name then?" I was about to say it before she interrupted me. "Wait! I know. Fido." This time it was my turn to role my eyes.

"Haha, very funny. It's Jacob. But you can call me Jake like the rest of the world." She grinned and sent my heart racing again.

"Nice name."

"Old name." She looked up at the moon and giggled.

"What?"

"Well you said that werewolf's don't age. How old are you really? Cause you look like your 16-17." I smiled and looked at the moon to; so beautiful and radiant in the sky. Almost like a big pearl.

"We age when we stop going in to wolf form. And I'm 16, turn 17 very soon. I haven't been a wolf for a long time so I'm still 16 in my brain to. How about you? You look about as old as me." She wrinkled her nose again and was suddenly standing.

"Well, kind of. I'm older then I look." My eyebrows pulled together as I got up.

"What do you mean kind of? Either you're 16 or you're older. Just tell me." She sighted and her hands locked themselves hard around her chest.

"I'm 39." I looked down on her, and started laughing, but when I saw how serious her facile expression was I stopped.

"You're serious aren't you?" She nodded.

"I remember every detail of my life since I was born. My mother died after giving birth to me. I was found in the woods by a man who put me in an orphanage. After that I was taken care of by one of the nannies at the orphanage, she ran away with me because I grew unusually fast. And after 6 years I was 17 and I just stopped growing. "She sighted shakily. "The year was 1986." I saw tears stream down her face and build in drops that reflected the light from the moon. It looked as though she was crying diamonds.

"No please don't cry." I begged, feeling my heart being torn by the look of my beautiful angel being sad. She quickly dried away a tear and caught her breath in small hives.

"Sorry." She whispered, clutching her torso again. I put my arm around her shoulders, to try and look as though this was not killing me inside.

"It's okey." I whispered back, stroking her arm lightly with my tomb. She snuffled.

"You're not going to ask me about it? Why my mother died, why I can remember everything, why I grew so fast?" I tried to smile to lighten the situation, but it was hard since I felt her heart break over this.

"No. Since you reacted like this, I guess you don't know the answers to any of those questions." She dropped her hands from her torso and I pulled away my arm.

"Thank you." I nodded in response, waiting for her to collect herself.

"Okey, new topic." She yawned shakingly. I suddenly saw that she was very tired. Her eyes where bloodshot and her legs looked like they were going to buckle under.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." I suggested, trying not to show her that I never wanted her to leave.

"Maybe." She yawned again and looked up at me. Her brows pulled lightly together and she patted the bags under my eyes.

"You need to get some sleep yourself." I hadn't slept in human form for weeks and the sleeping part was a little harder then. You can't just lay down on the grown somewhere.

"Come with me." She said, suddenly happy.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Come with me; to my place. I live near the forest so we don't have to go through town. I promise; I won't suck your blood when you're asleep." I grinned at her new mood and looked at the moon again. It had to be around 3-4 am and I felt the exhaustion creeping in just thinking about it. What was the big deal? I could go with her; she obviously wanted me with her and I wanted to never leave her side.

"Okey." I said making her very happy. It warmed my heart to see her so existed over me.

"Great! Now go in to the bushes and phase or whatever you do and I will lead you to my house." She was so enthusiastic now that her eyes almost sparkled. I ran into the woods, where she couldn't see me and phased quickly. In two seconds she was by my side.

"I'll run in front and you'll just follow okey?" I nodded.

"That is so cool." She whispered, mostly to herself before she took off in light speed. I was quick to catch up and the forest blew by us.

**BAM! Going to her house, nice Jake. So in the next part I'm shifting to Erica's point of view, because we all know that reading how boys look is much better than reading how beautiful girls look! Reviews are always welcome**


	4. Caring For A Vampire

**So now we have Ericas POV. I like writing from her view, it easier to relate to, lol. **

Erica POV

I ran as fast as I could through the woods, not once looking back, afraid that I would get distracted and run in to a tree. Even if my skin was impenetrable, it would hurt. I didn't understand why this boy or man or whatever he is, attracted me so much. Even as a wolf he was beautiful. Almost the same rusted color in the fur as his perfect skin color. And those eyes; so deeply brown that I could stare in to them for hours, every minute discovering something new. The thought of them made me lose focus for a split second, and I tripped in an up sticking root from a tree. I fell hard to the ground, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have. The thought of him and the warmth I got from it broke my fall. As I lay still for a moment, listening for the heavy paws breaking tiny branches as they approach with caution, I ran through all the things I had experienced the last few hours. Thinking that

he accepted me, exactly as I was, a supernatural teen that could move things with her mind, was different than I expected. I thought he was going to freak out when he saw me, but he didn't. He was just as calm as before, and a little shocked, but cool and understanding. I rose from the ground, and stared right into two huge black eyes. They were pleading and asking me at the same time. I wanted to touch the giant wolf in front of me, feel the fur in my palm, but I didn't dare to raise my hand.

"I'm okay, just lost focus for a moment." I said as he laid his head on the side, looking at me, wondering.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I'm fine." He kept looking at me, but let me pass him without protesting. I grinned to myself when I was sure he couldn't see me. He had just met me, but the caring and thoughtfulness in his eyes were clear as if he had known me his whole life and loved me his whole life. I shook the stupid thought out of my head. _Don't give yourself ideas Angelica; it's no good for your imagination. _I had this voice in my head, always telling me what to do. It had been there since I was born, guiding me through life. It was weird, because it was like I was sharing my body with my conscience. And the conscience was a person, walking around in my head, rearranging the way I saw things, pushing buttons to make me function in real life. I could have long conversations with the voice, which was very strange. It made me feel like it was time to move in to a mental hospital.

I could see the end of the woods and the beginning of my backyard after just a few moments of self-enlightenment. My special mosquito lamp was glooming from under the sealing. It was on all year. It was easier finding my way home again after I had been out hunting.

"Here we are" I said stepping through the woods and looking around, to see if there was someone nearby that could see us. As I expected, there was no one there. When I turned in to the woods again, Jacob had phased back and was standing there awkwardly in his little jean-shorts. I couldn't take my eyes of him for several seconds. He was just so remarkably different from any guy I had ever met. He was about 6.4 and had short charcoal black hair, hanging smoothly in front of his dark brown eyes, and his body was just something out of this world. Every part of him was long and muscular. I could see the veins in his arms pulsing when he moved. I could see his enormous wide and buff chest rise and fall with every breath he drew. He was just magically beautiful in a way. He wasn't directly beautiful, but he was far from not nice at all. His Native American looks made him look exotic and foreign.

"What? What are you looking at?" He asked, looking down at himself. I turned around quickly, not wanting him to see me blush deeply. _Would you stop thinking about him like that? You just met the guy. _

"I know," I hissed under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I was just thinking we should go around to the front of the house." I didn't look back at him, just kept walking through the yard and to the front door. I unlocked it with a light glance at it and entered my little house. Jacob stood outside for a moment, looking at the neighborhood. It wasn't much company here, so far from town. I had five neighbor houses and two of them were old people over 70. They were the people I rented the house from. Another one was a single man in his early 30's. He used to always come over to me to check on me and talk to me. He creped me out a little bit, but he didn't know that I was actually a 38 year old, trapped in a 17 year old girl's body, pretending to be 23 and very tiny. Lots of numbers to keep an eye on, if you want to live a normal life. The rest of the neighbors were a group of guys in their early 20, which also took an interest in me.

"You want to come inside or just stare at my neighbors pretty houses." He grinned and came through the door. When I closed it I felt the warmth and the smell of him as he past, and I got very woozy. Maybe I should have pretended to faint so he would catch me. _Bad idea! You have to have control over your feelings._ I hissed at the voice, but shook off the temptation to drop to my knees and went to find him something to sleep with. I got a small closet just inside the hallway, where I put everything and nothing; my snowboard, my summer cloths, Christmas decoration, shoes and other things. I always had an extra blanket for those cold nights, and a pillow was already on the sofa.

"Nice house." He said in his deep husky voice. I tried to fight back a smile over his light tone, so it must have looked like a grimace.

"Thanks, but it's not mine. I rent it from the guy next door." He nodded and looked at the blanket in my hand.

"I thought you would want something to with. I don't know what you want since; well you are your own space heater." He flinched and a shade of pain came across his face. It stung my heart more than it should and I wanted to put my hand on his face and comfort him.

"Sorry, did I say something?" He closed his eyes and the pain became more clearly. His posture went from relaxed and comfortable, to tense and shaking. He shook his head slowly.

"No, its okay, it's just that, _space heater_, reminded me of something." I looked at him and hoped to the depth of my soul that he saw what his pain did to me. _How can you have these feelings for him, when you just met him some hours ago? Sure he tells you his life story, and you showed him your powers, but you shouldn't feel this way; at least not yet!_ _"Shut up!"_ I yelled in my head.

"Oh, well. I won't ask." I said giving him the blanket. He took it and the pain was pealing of his face in slow motion.

"You can … sleep on the couth" I said, yawning in the middle. He smiled at me, and my knees started quivering at the sight off it. He had perfect white teeth, and they were radiant against his rusty colored skin. The smile was contagious and made me smile back. The rest of the pain washed of his face, and he became a whole new person; a happier person.

"Thank you," he said sitting down on my coach. "you should get some sleep to." I yawned again and looked at the digital watch on the wall. 04:12 PM.

"Yeah I should" I murmured as I sat down in my old armchair. It was warm and the filling in the chair cuddled around me like a person holding me. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and I fought to keep my eyes open.

"You look exhausted." He almost whispered, with jolliness to his voice. He shouldn't have spoken. His voice was so soothing and warm it made me want to fall asleep in the chair.

"Mm." I murmured and felt all my limbs get weak. I couldn't help it. I heard that he rose from his seat in the coach and went over to lean above me. I wanted to open my eyes, so I could see how close he was, but I simply couldn't.

"Do you have a bed you usually sleep in?" he asked. I felt his breath lightly brush my face. To my great disappointment I found out he wasn't so close, but the warmth off his breath was delightful.

"Yes; room on the right." I answered. It was so hard to speak in full sentences. Then I felt an arm under my knees and one behind my back. They were blistering hot and lifted me with ease. I fitted perfectly in his strong, muscular arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder, desperately breathing in the smell of him. It tickled my nose and it ran thought me like jolt of electricity. He smelled like the woods after a big storm. Fresh and woody; I couldn't explain it in other words. He was so warm. It was incredible, like he was running on a fever. And he was strong, it didn't bother his muscles at all to carry me, they just flexed the tiniest bit when he laid me carefully down on the bed. I felt the cold mattress against my back, and immediately missed his warmth and contact. My eyes flew open in the second he was turning to leave for the coach.

"Don't leave." I wimped, getting strength from my core to reach out and knot my fingers in his shorts. He turned with a surprised look, and his eyes glowed with _"I thought you would never ask_", but he's posture said, _"I don't know, what is she doing?" _I fumbled for an excuse.

"Even if you don't feel it, it's very cold here." He still stood motionless, looking around, deciding what to do. I took a deep breath and exhaled my words, whispering carefully.

"I'm afraid that when I wake up in the morning you will be gone." I closed my eyes. Not wanting to know what his response to my sudden outburst was. But I got my answer pretty quick when he went around my big bed and lay down beside me, not touching me; just lying there.

"I won't leave." He whispered. The words made my heart build in my chest and I wanted to turn around and lay my face on his warm broad chest, but I didn't. I just laid still, concentration on his steady breathing, the beat of his heart and the warmth of his body so close to mine. It was like my personal lullaby and I felt the exhaustion take over and I drifted in to the happiest dream I had ever had.

**Aww, Jacob is so sweet! Don't you just want to snuggle him (or something worse)? Reviews are always nice…!**


	5. The Boy In The Bed

**Morning after! Well, that's kind of wrong I guess, they didn't do anything. Anyways, writing how people look is always hard cause they look so much better in my head!**

The next morning, sunbeams peaked through my curtains and one of them unfortunately hit my eye, waking me. I moaned angrily and pressed my face into the pillow. I didn't want to wake up. The dream I'd had was so real and amazing. Then panic shoot through me and I jumped up on my knees in the bed looking around the room. My eyes landed on a rust brown colored back, with amazing features. Every muscle in the back was strong and marked with a deep rusty color. I gave every piece of him a long stare; his shoulder blades, the muscles curving up against his spine. Happy shutters went through me and a grin the size of a football-field reached across my face. Automatically I reached my hands out to feel the contours of his body, but stopped two inches from his mid back. Instead I let my hand hover over it, taking in the heat that pulsed out of him. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. All the tough lines were washed away from his sharp features. He looked more like a teenager now then when I met him in the woods. His hair was a mess but it made him look even cuter. His long muscular arms were bundled up under the pillow that his face was resting on. This made his biceps huge, to my great joy. I smiled at him. He didn't leave; as he promised. He was here all night. That's when I first noticed myself. My shoes were placed together on the floor and my jersey was hanging over a chair. I was only wearing my long-sleeved t-shirt and my jeans. I smiled even wider. He had been so kind to take care of me in my moment of lowered concentration, when he was just as tired as me.

Suddenly he took a deep breath and my hand was suddenly laying in between his hug shoulder blades. I gasped and waited for him to wake up, but he didn't. He just mumbled lightly in his sleep. I released the air slowly and looked down on my hand. It was suddenly burning warm and a flush of pink was already making its way around it. Now I felt him under my hand. His skin was soft, but with a rough edge. The muscles contracted slightly when he took a breath and it made me shudder in pleasure. I sat there, silent and stupid, with my hand on his back for a while before I managed to take my eyes of him and look at the clock. 12:47, better get up, I guessed and unwillingly removed my hand. I looked at it as I went out of the room without a noise. It was dark pink and burned like I'd put my hand on the stove. I locked the bathroom door behind me to take shower.

As the cold water woke me I had a moment to take in all the things I knew about the man sleeping in my bed.

1. He was a werewolf, and he had a pack of other werewolf's at home in La Push, Washington.

2. He escaped the town to get away from the girl who broke his heart, Bella.

3. He found me, and accepted me as the freak I am without even questioning me or wanting to know the answer to why I am the way I am.

4. I had known him for about 10 hours, and I already felt like I had known him my whole life. I had told and shown him things I haven't told anyone in my lifetime.

5. I was terrified that he would leave me, and I had no clue why. I flashed back to when I first met him or it; the wolf just appearing in the meadow and looking at me like I was the only thing around. It was so peaceful and strong in such a special way. And his eyes were so filled with emotions; I was sure they were going to flood over. And when it left for the woods, just for a minute, I felt an urge to follow it, a desperation I have never felt before.

And finally, I was falling really hard for him. It was like smashing to the ground after jumping from a skyscraper, but when you hit the ground you didn't feel any pain. Just despair for the person and a deep longing. All these emotions and thoughts running through me at the same time was something totally different from what was used to. I have never connected with anyone this way. But this guy just walks in to my life, with no notice or premonition, and slaps me across the face with all these feeling. It was so frustrating.

The shower ended quickly and I used longer time getting done. I shaved my legs and everything else, used body lotion with the same smell as my favorite perfume, blow-dried my hair so my long curls were more visible, and napped my eyebrows. When I was done I looked as I always did, but I felt much more confident and ready to meet the amazing man sleeping in my bed. I called him man because I didn't feel that he was a boy. He was too big, too emotionally scared and adult to be a teenager. It was so wrong, I felt like a kid next to him.

I went out of the bathroom and in to the kitchen in my silk robe and a pair of wool shoes. They were nice to have in the mornings, and they looked cute to. I looked in the fridge and reached a dilemma. What would I make for breakfast and how much. I didn't eat that much, doesn't taste that good to me, but I am sure he is hungry. Then I remembered him telling that the alpha of their pack had a fiancée who always made lots of food, because they all eat a lot. I giggled to myself as I took 3 eggs and some bacon from the fridge and started preparing the food. I sat down on my chair and watched as my kitchen woke up and started preparing breakfast, or lunch. I looked at the clock again, 13:23… lunch. I can't do much without my mind; I'm not so good with cooking and drawing and all that takes skills. If I use my mind I can picture what it will look like and then it just happens. It's very convenient.

"Wow, that's a first." a tired husky voice said behind me. I turned and saw Jacob standing two feet from me. He grinned and I couldn't help, but to grin back. He was only wearing the same old jeans. Amazing.

"Yeah, I can't do much without my mind. I'm helpless." He sat down beside me on the kitchen chair and looked at my living kitchen as I looked at him.

"Have you ever tried?" He looked at me and I felt my heart racing. He was so intoxicating for some reason. He had no super special features, but his eyes and the way he just looked at me made me feel so weak and small. I loved every minute of it.

"Of course, it didn't end well." He gave me a look.

"Let's just say fire trucks were involved." He laughed and it made me smile even wider.

"Looks like lunch is done." He said and watched as I put tree eggs and all the bacon on his plate.

"You looked at the clock?"

"Yep, can't believe I slept this long."

"You needed it. You look much better now." He blushed lightly and the almost invisible pink under his skin tone made me flush. He cleared his throat and looked down at the plate that had just sat itself down/landed in front of him.

"Ehm, just curios. How do you know that… I eat a lot?" He had a pause in the middle for some reason. I laughed and looked down on my peony sandwich with cheese.

"You told me your pack always eat lots of food when you visit your alphas fiancée. I guessed it applies here to, even if I'm cooking." He gave me a crocked smile and it made my knees weak. Good thing I was sitting.

"You remembered that. Of all the things I told you last night, you remembered that little detail." I started on my sandwich and shrugged, just to make it look like I didn't care.

"Girl who remembers her birth over here." I said sarcastically and pointed at myself.

"Ohhh… right." He smiled and started on his food. I did the same and we didn't say a word before we were both finished eating. Then his lack of clothes gave me an idea.

"Let's go shopping!" I said with my I-have-a-super-cool-idea-and-you-have-to-do-it-with-me voice. Taking him shopping was a great idea. Bonding time, excuses to touch him. It was perfect! He was putting his plate in the sink when I came with my idea.

"What?" he said, not quite sure what I meant, it seemed.

"Let's go shopping." I said again and quickly washed the dishes and put them in the right cabinet as I looked at him.

"I heard you the first time. I meant, why would we do that?" I gave him a face as I looked down on him, for a very long moment.

"You have very little clothes." He rolled his eyes and gave me a grin.

"I know. That's because I don't need it. It's very hard running around in the woods if you have to carry your clothes around." I went passed him out of the kitchen and in to my hall closet.

"So you're planning on leaving so soon? You just come here, spilled your heart, slept with me and then you just leave?" I stuck my head out of the closet and looked at him. He was laughing and it took me a moment to get why. "Okay, that came out wrong, but you know what I mean." Jacob collected himself fast and sat down in the same armchair I almost fell asleep in last night.

"I have no idea what to do. I don't want to go back." he said, his voice fighting a lump in his throat. Then another brilliant idea crossed my mind and I almost yelled it at him, before I could even analyze what I was about to say. But as the word jumped out of my mouth, they tasted sweet.

"You can stay with me!"

**Any thoughts? I needed Jake to stay close to her so I just made her really compulsive! Nice right? Still writing in Erica's POV :)**


	6. A Womans Powers

**In the last part, Erica dropped a bomb on Jacob, asking him to stay with her in Canada. What will he say? What will they do about it? **

"Really?" he said, the lump now gone.

"Yes! It would be awesome to have a roommate." I replied in excitement. He grinned and thought about it. I stood awkwardly still, afraid of what his answer would be.

"I don't know. We just met and you don't have that much space. I don't want to mess up you social life." He said running his fingers through his gorgeous black hair. I spoke at twice the speed I usually do; grasping at every straw of excuse to keep him near me.

"Don't worry about it. I have already worked out a story we can tell people. And you can sleep on my couch or we could buy a sofa-couch. Anything you want." He looked at me with a bewildered look. Like he didn't believe what I was saying.

"You've already worked out a story?" I blushed and started stuttering. I actually hadn't but it wasn't that hard to figure out a cover story.

"Well, ehm, kind of… It just came to me, you know. I thought that you would like to stay here for a while, at least before you left again, and we needed to have a story for why you were here." He rose from the chair. His biceps stretching slightly as he pushed himself up. I took a long shaky breath. What was with this boy that made me so funny? I never get nervous around guys; ever. I usually have the upper hand, but this guy had me dancing like a marionette under his hands; his warm, big hands. I trailed of; it was so easy to daydream about him.

"I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. There is no one that misses me to that critical extent in La Push." His voice broke at the last words. The jolly feeling that two seconds ago had rushed through my body was frozen and shattered in to a million pieces just by hearing the ache and pain in his voice. His face was dark as he stood two steps from me, looking at the floor. I wanted badly to go over and put his face in my hands. Streak away his though lines, his pain, the suffering, the memories. I wanted to look into those beautiful dark eyes and say that I would always be there for him, no matter what. But I couldn't make my feet move. I was frozen to the ground in my woolen shoes, not able to think or move from the agony I saw in Jacob's features.

"If it helps, you can stay here as long as you like. Get it all out of your system." I mumbled. He breathed shakily and looked up at me. The blank lid over his eyes made my heart ache and my eyes pricked. I couldn't stand not touching him anymore. I closed the distance between us in two steps and took one of his hand in both of mine. I looked at our connection while I felt his eyes on me. I stroke the top of his hand with my thumb softly. The heat spread through me like a drug and the soft but yet rough skin on his hand made me feel like I could fly.

"I know it hurts, Jacob. I know. But you have to be strong" I looked up at him. The blank in his eyes were gone and were now filled with an adoring expression. He looked at me like I was something fragile. The look sent shudders through my spine. I continued. "I know you can be strong. I see it. But you have to know that the power is there. You have to feel it and take control over it. Don't let a chick play with you like this. In the end she is just a girl, but the power she has on you is more than any man would ever give to a woman. It's just not healthy." He flinched at my word first, like I had just punched his heart with daggers. But as the word sank in and he started to understand my meaning, the daggers to the heart fell off. We were still looking at each other. He was so mesmerizing. So adoring in the way he looked at me. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Thank you." He whispered almost impossible for me to hear. I smiled comforting at him and his hand slid out of mine. The sudden loss of him felt like a hole in my stomach but it was soon filled with his next words.

"I would love to stay here with you." My smile turned in to a grin as the word sunk in. He grinned back. My knees felt like jelly and my hands were trembling slightly. Then our moment was ruined by a car driving in to the driveway next door. We both mumbled excuses for getting away from each other.

"I'm going to go dress." He mumbled something to and fell back in the armchair.

I turned around and walked straight in to my room. I shut the door with a bang and leaned against it, heaving for my breath, giggling uncontrollably, with no reason at all. This was all so wrong. But at the same time it felt right. It felt nice to connect with him so fast. And that it looked like he liked me to just nurtured my feelings for him. I closed my eyes for a second and the only thing I saw was him._ Please, my dear Angelica, please don't fall for him. I don't know if I can help you through heartbreak._ I shrugged at the voice as I undressed to my underwear. "Jacob would never hurt me." I whispered as I picked out what I wanted to wear. _Come on. I know you like him but don't go to fare to fast. Take it slow, get to know him better. _"I already feel like I've known him my whole life." I answered as I put on my dark red v-neck shirt, tight dark jeans, black ankle high boots and my black winter coat. _I know you feel that way but the horrible thing is that you haven't. And he already has a girl he can't get of his mind, you see that._ I flinched. I did know, and the sudden pain I'd felt when Jacob had a flashback stuck my heart. "But he's not happy about it. He doesn't want to remember." I replied as I check myself in the mirror again. _Fine, but take it slow. Be friends._ I rolled my eyes at myself. "Dah."

When I came in the living room Jacob was still sitting in the chair, but he rose as he saw me. He gawked. Not flagrantly, but enough for me to notice. It gave me happy chills.

"You look great. What's the occasion?" He kept his eyes on me as I walked over to the door.

"1. Thank you.

2. Were going shopping, I have to look dissent.

3. I'm going over to the neighbor kids to borrow some clothes. You have to have something to wear temporarily." He nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go in the shower, if that's okay. It's nice if I'm getting new clothes." I grinned at him. As I passed through the door an imaged of him emerge. In the shower, soap, steam, water, wet… I felt a strong tingle in my lower belly and it made me gasp for air. I looked around, nobody there but the neighbors coming home from school. _I can't believe a fantasy of him made you feel that way. Well, I swear I didn't do it._ I rolled my eyes at the voice as I saw the 3 guys see me coming against them.

"Hey guys, how was school?" I asked trying to look innocent. I needed it for what I was going to ask for. They stared at me as usual, well, not my face anyway.

"Ehm hi Alex. Yeah, boring as usual." One of the boys said. And then it struck me. I had forgotten to tell Jacob I had an alias here; Alexandra Michelson; technical secretary for Vancouver's biggest corporation. I had to tell him about my other me before we went in to town.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor guys." They made big eyes at me as I curled my fingers in my hair. This was so easy it scared me.

10 minutes later I had what I needed. A pair of old jeans from one of the biggest guys, a grey worn out t-shirt and a pair of almost rotten sneakers. It was all he needed to go in to town with me. He would look like any other; except we wouldn't be shopping at the 99 cent store. I had a friend who works as shop manager for Diesel and I always bought things from her. I get I discount.

When it came to the story I told the guys, the plot was very easy. I had a friend from Seattle who'd come to visit me, but during his flight his bag had gotten lost. We were going in the airport to report it, and he needed other clothes. They ate it and didn't ask anymore questions about it, just if we were friends or _friends. _I didn't answer.

**Yey! Jacob is staying and their bonding and everything is just great! Don't worry Jake, you don't need cloths, you can go naked in Vancouver and watch the Winter Olympics! (Sorry I just had to add that) Reviews and feedback as always, is very nice :)**


	7. Sexy Owns A Motorcycle

**There is no Jacob Fan-Fic without a girl describing how Jacob looks half naked! Im' just sayin!**

* * *

"Jacob, are you done?" I shouted down the hall as I entered the house. I heard the water turn off.  
"Yeah I'll be out in a sec." I put the clothes on the counter as I waited for him.

"Don't put those horrible jeans on; I have some other cloths for you.

"Okay, you know how wrong that sounds right." I laughed and turned around to see him when he came out in the living room. He didn't even dry himself before he came out to meet me. As I laid my eyes on him I gasped for air rapidly through my nose, trying not to let him hear it. The sunlight shining through my curtains made the water on his body shimmer against his beautiful skin color. His hair was wet and hanging in front of his eyes. He had one of my white towels wrapped around his hips limply, showing me his unbelievable abs and a clear V pointing down words between his hips. I leaned against the counter like nothing, but my knees were weak and my mind was spinning. I was shaking with anxiety as he approached me carefully and looked in to my eyes, searching for what was wrong with me.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." He said lightly brushing his finger to my cheek, setting my skin on fire and making my heart pound like a diesel train in my chest. I tried very hard not to freak out where I was standing, but he made it really hard. As I took a deep breath, I saw a slight smile on his face, almost invisible from his attempt to hide it. I wanted to touch him so mad, it was almost impossible for me to keep my fingers away. How would you feel in my hands Jacob? _Like any other boy with a six-pack._ The voice commented sarcastically.

"I'm fine; just had a moment of dizziness that's all." I commented, trying not to stare at his chest. He was still fighting a smile on his face, making him smirk lightly. My mind formed thousands of fantasies in every second he stood near me looking like he did.

"If this makes you uncomfortable I'll take the cloths if you can let them go." Jacob chuckled and looked at the counter. I noticed my fingers were curled in the grey t-shirt. I unclenched my fingers and gave him the cloths. _Come on, confidents girl, show confidents!_

"Here," I mumbled and handed him the clothes "and no, it doesn't bother me. Don't you think I've seen half naked guys before?" I commented, trying to straighten up and look confident. He rolled his eyes at me before I turned. But there was something in his eyes I couldn't place. Was it a flicker of jealousy? No, it couldn't be.

"Right. Well, just get ready so we can go. I have a feeling I'm not going to like these cloths." He said. He really shouldn't have. As soon as he past my windows, the sunlight his back and made it shimmer again, over his hug shoulder-blades, over his strong muscular back. A single drop of water ran down his spine, soaking up in the towel when it hit it. I wanted to claw my nails in to his back and press him against me. I wanted to lick of the water on his body. Everything I thought I would never want to do seemed awfully tempting when he was the subject.

"Sure." I shuddered as he closed the bathroom door. I fought to return my heart in to a steady beat and my breathing to a normal level as I looked for a jacket he could wear. The boys didn't have a big enough jacket so I just have to improvise. I looked in my hall closet and found a 100 year old winter coat. It wasn't mine. One of my former boyfriends left it here. I felt how angry it made me to think of him and his sadistic needs. He was one of the worst I've had. I thought he was nice at first, handsome and all, but when I got to know him, he had the personality of a wife beater. I kicked his skinny ass right out of my house when I tried to force me to have sex with him. I refused and he hit me. Y_ou should have seen the other guy. _I smiled at the voice as I turned and found Jacob staring at me from 5 feet away. He had a thoughtful look on his face and his arms was crossed over his chest, making his biceps huge.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I handed him the jacket. The cloth fit fine for the moment. The pants were a little long and the t-shirt a bit small but he would manage.

"I'm looking at you smiling and having a conversation with yourself." I panicked and thought back, had I been thinking out loud? He obviously saw my desperation and answered it with a grin.

"You had all this facial expressions while you looked through your things. First you were mad, then devilish, then happy, and now confused. It was very funny to watch." I gave him a face as he put on the jacket. It didn't look to bad, but he looked like he had been sleeping outside for some years or so.

"I look like a hobo don't I?" he said, almost reading my thoughts as we went out the door. I closed it with a twitch of my finger and started walking around the house with Jacob behind me.

"Yes, but not for long. I bet Diesel has some nice clothes for you." He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Diesel? You mean like the clothing line or a person?" I grinned at him. He didn't know how much money I have.

"Who calls a person Diesel? It sounds like a dog name. Of course I'm talking about Diesel the clothing line." He pulled his eyebrows together.

"I don't know a lot about cloths, but I do know that Diesel is very expensive. You don't have to use that much money on me." I shook my head. He was so cute when he was confused.

"Think about it. I've lived for around 30 years. I've had several jobs and I don't eat that much human food, I don't smoke or, no wait I drink a lot, but in the end you get a lot of left over money. I think I have enough money to spend on you." I started walking again. He followed. "Besides, it'll be fun to shop for a guy. I usually just shop for me or some of my friends. And have you ever thought I would like to spend money on you. To make you look good?" _You mean look better right?_

"Don't I always look good?" He asked. I heard the joke in his voice but my body went in to full response mode.

"Sure, of course, I just don't want you to wear rags." He came up by my side and looked wondering at my face. I blushed terribly and tried to hide it with my hair. It didn't work.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked. I blushed harder from the question.

"I don't know. I never blush. I guess it's just you going all supernatural on me." I still looked at the ground, not wanting him to see my face clearly, but I felt his eyes on me all the time.

"Yeah, well, I'm a werewolf remember?" I laughed awkwardly, hiding my shy attitude.

"It's hard to forget." I replied with a giggle. He was about to reply, but then he saw what I had inside my garage. It was my only priced possession. A Kawasaki Ninja in deep, almost black purple. I custom painted it some years ago when I first bought it. Still runs as a dream.

"Is this what were getting to town in?" He asked, not taking his eyes of my monster. His passion for my bike was obvious and it made my heart swell with joy. He was as crazy about motorcycles as I am. How could he get any better? He went over and cherished the body of it with his hand. For a second I wished it was me. His hands followed the contours of it so softly and lovingly I thought he was going to merry it.

"Yep, it's my baby." I answered going around on the other side, finding my keys in my pocket.

"I figured out that part." He smirked, first now looking at me again. He's eyes still had that loving touch to them, it made me nervous. Why was I reacting this way? It was so annoying, but it felt right to. "Can I drive?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment. No one but me had ever driven this but me, but as soon as he gave me a puppy-face look and I melted on the inside.

"I don't know. I like to drive myself." I answer playing with the key-chain. He grinned and it sent my heart racing for at least the 100 time this morning. "You don't even know where we are going." I added. He kept the grin on his face as he sat down on the bike and put his hands in a knot in front of my face. An obvious _please!_ As I looked at him sitting on my bike with his playful look and rough clothes, I felt an urge, screaming from my core to attack him, and mules him in every way I could think of. I blushed deeply at my fantasies, happy that he didn't have time to look at me as he rolled the bike out of the shed.

"You can guide me." He said and I couldn't keep fighting him anymore.

"Fine." I sighed and sat down behind him.

"When we get to the first intersection, turn right and at the next one keep straight. When we hit town I'll tell you more." He grinned and woke the bike with two quick movements. We but shudder in excitement as the monster roared to life. I heard Jacob whisper _nice_ under his breath. I laughed; boys. I put my arms around him and felt his body heat through his jacket. I wished I hadn't given him one.

"Off we go." He said and jumped on to the road.

**I think that guys that have motorcycles are SEXY! And Jacob in the tattered clothes and wet hair and all that… It just a recipe for yummy! I hoped you liked this part, I'll try to update more, but I have school and all that. Reviews are always nice3**


	8. Bitch Slap

**So how can you be so turned on by a guy you just met? Well, if that guy is Jacob, its fairly easy. I love motorcycles so of course I gave Erica one! – I don't own Jacob or Twilight or any of that, just using him to pleasure others fantasies! (and mine for that matter) **

For the first time in my life, I was glad I was the passenger. The warmth and comfort of holding tightly around Jacobs gorgeous body was beyond anything that I had ever felt before. Sure, I'd had my share of buff guys, but this was something deeper. It wasn't only for the nice abs or for the big arms; it was something indescribable. I couldn't explain; I just knew it wasn't because he was the way he was.

As we drove in the chilly weather I buried my face between his shoulder blades. So big and strong, but the whole thing was messed up because of the old jacket that still smelled a little like my ex. Another thing I enjoyed during our ride was when we stopped in the intersections; I could reach up slightly and smell his scent. It was weird; id never i_smelled/i_ a guy before. But Jacob was special. He had a woodsy sent that was utterly intoxicating. One time we stopped quickly and I got pressed up even tighter to his body and my nose crashed in to his neck. I grinned like a little girl as I softly traced the skin of his strong neck. I was hoping Jacob was too occupied with driving to notice. But when I saw his left hand curl so hard around the steering that his knuckles turned white, and we suddenly drove in 120 km/h, I knew he felt it. It pleased me to unbelievable levels that he enjoyed my cherishing of him so much. So I clutched my thighs against his hips as we closed town; softly rubbing my body against his as we moved in the turns. All the time I thought of him; dreamt of him; smelled him; felt him. He was taking over my mind; and both I and the voice knew it.

As we approach town I guided Jacob by tugging his jacket in the right directions and yelling at him. No ordinary person would hear it, but none of us were normal.

We parked in a parking-place in the middle of town because it's easier to walk than drive when it's so much traffic constantly.

"You're a good driver." I said and fixed my hair in the side mirror. I saw him watch my, ehm, behind, as I bent down to look at myself. He bit his lip slightly and it made an electric current of feelings to spread through my body. He stretched as nothing had happened when I turned to look at him.

"Told you." He teased, and I punched him in the side with my hand. It was like hitting a softened crowbar. It was tough material but not stones. But how could that be? When his skin was so smooth and his muscles so perfect?

"Aww, the pain!" He wimped theatrically as we started walking through the parking house and on to the street. Suddenly his face pulled together for a minute before he shook it off. I couldn't help but stare at him. I knew what he was thinking about.

"I'm glad I didn't break your hand." He said, making it sound almost like a whisper. I touched his underarm for a second, as a sign that I didn't want him to tell me what it was he had remembered. I thought that if he wanted to tell me, he would. He nodded and started looking around like nothing had happened. I couldn't help but speculate tho. Why would I break my hand? Had Bella broken her hand? Did he break her hand by accident or did he do it because he was mad at her?

"She slapped me." He suddenly said. I looked up at him. He seemed fine, but his eyes told another story. The ache in my heart I'd felt earlier by looking at his face came back. I looked down on myself and straightened the tight leather jacket nervously.

"What? She punched you? Why?" I asked curiously. He took a shaky breath and kept looking straight ahead, past all the cars and the busy people of Vancouver's mid-hours.

"I kissed her." He said, following a weird lady with extremely much make-up down the street with his eyes. He didn't want to look at me, I understood that much. When my brain was done analyzing the words, I felt a green shadow fill my thoughts. The simple thought of Jacob kissing Bella made me so mad with jealousy that I wanted to grab my head and try and scratch the shadow out of my thoughts. My heart thumped in my chest like an angry ox. I hoped it didn't show on my face. i_I though she didn't want him? /i _Shut up and let him finish!

"She punched you because you kissed her? Wow, you must be a terrible kisser." I said, trying to mask my evil jealousy. He smiled at my joke but still wouldn't look down on me.

"I kind of just attacked her. I just wanted her to know how it felt to kiss someone that isn't made of marble; so she would know that she could have something else. Someone that was alive at least." He shrugged. I heard that talking about Edward made him mad. A low angry growl hung in his voice. Again, his word stung more than he intended them to. But now it wasn't just jealousy, it was rage. I was furious at Bella for hitting Jake, not once thinking that he might have deserved a smack, considering that she didn't approve of the sudden kiss. But still… He finally looked down on me. I felt his eyes piercing through my armor and reading me like an open book. I loved how he did that. I felt the rage fly away with the soft blows of early wind.

"There is no reason to be mad at her, Erica. She made her choice. I just wanted her to know that if it didn't turn out well with the blood-sucker, I'd be there." He said and left my eyes again. I touched the feeling id gotten from looking into Jacob's eyes and wondered what it was Bella saw in Edward? Who wouldn't want a sweet, caring, funny, adoring, loving person like Jake? Who chooses a pile of ice and stone over a beating heart and a kind personality?

"Will you still be there for her; if it doesn't turn out well with Edward?" I almost whispered fighting a surprisingly big lump in my throat. The picture of Jacob running back to her as soon as her precious vampire didn't want her anymore was too much. He was too good for her. That's why he couldn't have her. That's why she couldn't see that he could have made her happy. He sighted and drove his hands down in the pockets on the old jacket. I looked at him. His features twisted in a thinking face. The wind ruffled his newly washed hair. The jeans dragged the sidewalk. I had to smile. He was so different than other guys in so many ways.

"No." He stated as I analyzed him. I felt a sudden relief of his single word. Yes! He didn't want here anymore. i_You shouldn't be happy about that Angelica! Maybe his lying so he won't hurt your feelings. /i_ Stop it! Don't ruin my moment, I yelled at the voice. But I had to ask him, even tho I didn't want to.

"Is that something you're saying because you don't want to admit that you would love to have her back, or is it because you don't want to hurt my feelings. Because it wouldn't, just so you know. We just met and all; and you've known Bella since you were kids." I stated and looked up at the road. Cars were flying by and people were hurrying through the streets talking in their phones. I would never tell him, but my whole speech was a lie. It would hurt so bad that it would probably rip me apart if he left me for Bella. I knew it was stupid to be so lost for a guy you just met, but he touched something in me that no one had ever done before. He smirked, almost invisible, and stopped. I stopped to, turned around and found him closer to my face. It was still a distance to reach, but it was so close that every time he breathed I felt it on my face. The breath was warm and wet. It made my mind race and I bit my lip slightly to keep from sighting.

"I don't want Bella anymore. I really don't. She's only caused me more pain that anyone should go through. And besides, it'll go great with Edward and Bella. She loves him more than her own life, and I can see the feelings are mutual. I've just been her safe harbor. Something to fall back on if life doesn't go as planned. I'm not going to be stepped over like that anymore." He said, hissing the words at me in the end. His eyes were burning with anger and hurt. The ache in my heart grew. I looked lightly shocked at him as I took in his big speech and warm breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" He started and fell back from my face. I cut him off by raising my hand.

"Don't apologize. It's okay to be angry. As I said, you can stay here with me, to get it out of your system. If that means that you're going to hiss at me a couple of times, I don't mind." I answered him. I didn't mind him talking to me like that. As long as he talked about it and got over it, I would be there for him to yell at. He smiled slightly and took my raised hand in his. The warmth of it warmed my whole body in seconds and the smooth but yet rough skin made my toes curl in joy. Just that I was holding his hand was enough to make me blush.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said and we started walking again; hand in hand. Our fingers didn't knot but he held my hand with a hard grip.

"And by the way; I would never hurt your feelings on purpose or for any other reason. I know we just met, but I really enjoy your company." He said. My heart raced at his kind words and I grinned at him.

"Same her." I answered. We both looked at each other for a moment. He's eyes were filled with adoration. It should be illegal to look at someone you just met like that. I had no idea how I looked, I just took in his features and his deep dark eyes. How could a boy be so nice?

"Watch out!" A man on a bicycle yelled. We broke apart so we wouldn't get hit by him as he came in full speed down the street. We looked after him seeing him yell at other people before we started walking again. Our hands didn't find each other again. It was like I was missing a piece of my body. I could still feel the ghost of his hand in mine. Then we had an awkward silence until we reached the shop.

**Quick question to all, if you've being reading from the start or just begun: I'm thinking about writing Erica's dream (that she had just after she met Jacob) in a separate story. Would you like that? Would you read it? If I do write it, should it be graphic, sweet or simple? I can't do it all, that's just cheesy x) **

**PS: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! **


	9. The Pixie In The Store

**Thanks for all the suggestions, keep them coming! So in this part they start shopping and I thought that I had to make Erica's mind a little blurry. Would you be able to focus if Jacob was around? No, me neither xD **

"Here we are!" I said and pointed at the shop-sign as we approached. Jake frowned.

"Do we really have go there? I feel like a snob. Doesn't Canada have a cheaper shops?" He growled, staring at the white sigh over the double doors. I took his arm and dragged him in to the shop. Jacob followed unwillingly and looked around, his face telling he was uncomfortable.

"Relax!" I said and shook his shoulders lightly. His muscles flexed as a reflex and it made me lose my train of thought for a second. He didn't notice. I shook my head and removed my hand. "And we do have cheaper shops, but I don't want to buy anything from there. Here everything is nice, and has a higher quality, which means they last longer." I had a break to look at him. He was still annoyed. "And it's not that I care about that a guy wears designer, but I think if he wants to spend his money on it, great for him. I don't really judge people by what they wear, I just really like that guys also can think about how they look. But not over the top, like they can't go out with other people who can't afford it. So yeah; I'm a sucker for a guy with designer clothes." I babbled away nervously as I felt his body close to mine. His eyebrow bridged as he took in what I said before he got it and gave me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. My heart raced and my knees went weak.

"Well I guess we should get some clothes then." He said; his mood much better. I turned away from him and went up to the register.

"I knew you would see it from my point of view." I said. Since I didn't get an answer and I didn't look at him, what he was thinking was a mystery.

The register was neat and tidy and showed different sunglasses and small necklace's pieces with Diesels logo on it.

"I feel an urge to keep my hands in my pockets so I won't steal anything." Jacob whispered behind me. I giggled at him and rang the golden bell. 5 seconds later my best friend Priscilla came smiling up to me. Her name is a mouth full, so we just call her Pixie.

"Hey girlfriend!" She grinned and came around the desk and gave me a bear hug. When I felt Jacob's eyes in my neck I knew I'd forgot to tell him about the alias I was living under here. I tried not so show my panic as we turned to look at Jake. He was standing awkwardly still with his hands in the pockets on the old jacket.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Pixie laughed and kept her eyes on Jacob, much the same way I had looked at him the first time we met.

"Yeah, Pixie this is a friend of mine from Seattle, Jake, short for Jacob. He came to visit me yesterday; I didn't know he was coming." She smirked at me.

"Hi." Jacob said lightly.

"Hello." She replied. "Where have you been hiding all my life?" She said and grinned at Jacob that smiled back slightly before blushing and looked down on his feet.

"Stop it Pixie." I commanded and bumped her hip with mine.

"No fun Alex. I don't see your name on him." She said and turned to go around the register. Jacob looked up at me with a confused look. I gave him a face, trying to explain as much as I could without words.

"Now what can I do for you guys?" Pixie said crossing her arms over her chest. I stood by the register looking at the sunglasses.

"Jake here; lost his luggage on the plane yesterday, and we don't know when it's getting returned so we have to get him something in the mean while." I said, pretending I was very occupied with a pair of sunglasses with orange specks. Pixie ate every word as I had expected. She loves cloths and fashion. She's one of the few people in my lifetime that has had influents on what I wore.

"You want me to find clothes for him?" She giggled and released her hands from her chest. Jake looked as tho he didn't know if he should be offended or proud of her comment.

"Yeah sure. I have no clue on guy cloths, and you run this store so..." I held the last word. She grinned and ran around the register so her heals made an awful lot of noise, and hugged and kissed my hair like I was a new toy.

"Oh my god thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled and jumped up and down. I pushed her away from me and noticed Jacob looking at us with wonder.

"No problem honey. Now calm down." I said, trying to be serious but her joy was too much and my seriousness faded. She nodded and ran her fingers through her short dark red hair to straighten herself out. I had to smile at her; so adorable.

"Now look at him and tell me what you see." I demanded and waived my hand at Jake. She walked passed me and took in the picture of him in his gruesome cloths.

"He didn't come here in these clothes right?" She asked, doing kind of a whispering voice. I laughed and leaned against the counter.

"No. He came in the rain last night and all his cloths were soaked… All of it." I put extra pressure on the last words. Then the words pictured in my head. Jacob soaked from head to toe. His t-shirt sticking to his skin, showing me all his muscles… _Keep it together Angelica. I don't need you having a release over him now. _How dare you! I would never come that easily! _Oh really?_ Fuck you. _I love you to sweetie._ I stopped listening for the voice and looked at Pixie. She thought about it for a moment before she got it.

"Oh… Then what the hell are you wearing now boy? If it's one of Alex tongs I'm going to have to spank you." Pixie said to Jake in her over energetic voice. Jake obviously thought about something in connection to what Pixie said, because his eyes clamped shut and his hands turned in to fists. I wish is could read his mind. What are you thinking about Jacob Black? Me I hope. i_That's too much to hope for/i._ Oh is it now. Most guys think about me when I'm present. Why shouldn't he? i_Cause he is different/i._ I know.

"I'm actually not wearing anything but what you see." Jacob said and I snapped back to reality. He stopped for a second and looked at us. "It's very uncomfortable." He added. Pixie turned to me and waved her hand.

"Go find him some boxers. They are on the table over there." She said and walked up to Jake in her high heels, put her hands on his hips and turned him in one sharp movement. Pixie wasn't the one to stall things. That's was one of the reasons why I actually liked Pixie. I usually don't connect with people so well. Jake had realized that he should just go with the flow and didn't react so much as I thought he would.

"You have no problem with tighty's right? I just ran out of lose once." Pixie said and ran her hands over his shoulders patting the jacket. Jake shrugged with his back still against her.

"Not a problem." He answered as I turned and walked up to the table in the end of the store. I concentrated on what Pixie was saying to hear if they were talking about something I would like to hear.

"Dang." She whispered. "He's a medium." She yelled at me and a sharp smack noise filled my ears. I didn't turn to look, because I could guess what she did to the pore guy.

"Let's see. What to put on you?" She asked herself as I came back with three packs with two boxers in each. I thought I better have some at home; it's nice to have since I have guy friends come over when we've been out partying, and sometime you just need an immediate shower and clean underwear is essential. The boxers were tighty's as Pixie said, in black and grey. I imagined them on Jacob and it made my lower belly tingle so insanely that my knees started shaking. I tried to shake it off, but it was still tingling when I came up to them again. i_Oh my God Angelica. You are really falling for this kid? And your body is reaction so weirdly/i _And you didn't notice until now? i_Oh please! I felt it in your heart the second you laid eyes on him_./i The voice's comment confused me. You felt it? How? I didn't feel anything? i_Of course you did? Don't you remember how you reacted when he left you for those 10 seconds when he ran in to the woods to phase?/i_ I did remember that. It was horrible. I'd looked at the wolf for one minute and I didn't want it to ever leave me. So you're saying my heart knew I was going to fall for him? i_Yes. It's rare but it happened to you. That's why it scares me./i_

"Alex!" Pixie said and snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Hey yeah." I said, stepping out of my bobble and in to the real world. Again.

"Can you tell me what you think?" She said and pointed at Jake. He looked at me as tho he was thinking about something; like he'd just heard my internal conversation. I shook my head lightly and focused on the problem at hand.

"I'm thinking something simple." I said and put the packs on the register. She stroked her chin thoughtfully and looked up and down, scanning Jacob with her eyes. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and went behind the register and got one of those order books the store manager has.

"I know just what to put on you." She grinned and showed us a picture of a cool leather jacket with simple pockets and machetes like buttons on the sleeves.

"It's perfect" I said. I was mostly excited over the jacket because I was also wearing a leather jacket. We would match. i_Oh stop it please! You sound like a stalker!/i _Would you shut up!

"It's really cool." Jake added and took the book in his hands while Pixie ran in the back room. "She is really energetic isn't she?" He asked when Pixie was out of hearing distance.

"Yeah; sorry about that." I answered and looked at him. He smiled and looked at me with those lovable eyes of his.

"She's almost as beautiful as you." He said scanning my face. I blushed at the compliment and put a strain of my hair behind my ear.

"Almost." He added just before Pixie came back with the exact same jacket she'd shown us in the book. i_Almost/i_. The word rang in my ears like a beautiful song.

"Take of that hideous thing you're wearing and put on this one." Pixie said and handed him the jacket. Jacob did as she said and took of the old jacket, showing his huge biceps and long powerful arms. We both saw his veins press on under the surface of his skin. Pixie stared, again as I had, as he put on the leather jacket. It fit him perfectly, like it was made for him.

"Wow." Me and Pixie breathed as we took in the amazing look he got from the fitted jacket.

"We're taking the clothes from here right?" He guessed and looked at himself in a standing mirror by the register. Pixie and I stepped up on each side of him and looked at him in the mirror.

"I think I have something you could wear with that." Pixie said. Jacob raised an eyebrow, only the slightest as Pixie winked at me.

**I love best friends! I had to give her a friend she could talk to, and she had to be really careless about **_**everything**_**! What do you think about Pixie? Did you like this part? Was there something missing? Tell me! :D **

**PS: I don't own Jacobs character, he belongs to Stephanie Meyer. (copyrights suck!)**


	10. The Party Cologne

**Keep the suggestions for the dream story coming! Awesome that you're positive about it! – So I thought it was about time to switch POV, so ladies (and maybe gentlemen?) say hello to Jacobs brain!**

Jacob POV

The girls went crazy on me. They found everything I needed and a bunch of other stuff I didn't need. Everything matched or went with my new leather jacket, which I loved. I'd always wanted a leather jacket but I didn't know when or where to wear it. The Quileute tribe doesn't leave the reservoir that often. And besides that, it was way to expensive for my budget.

Some of the things I got, well that's a lot. Several t-shirts wear added; a black, a gray, a white, a dark blue and a red. Then came the jeans; the horrible jeans. I think I tried at least 10 pairs before they came to the conclusion that the first, the fifth and the eighth pair was the once that fit me the best. Then they added a pair of black sneakers that looked more like mountain boots then sneakers, but Pixie assured me it was sneakers. Then a black belt and some dark sunglasses.

"Why would I need sunglasses?" I asked when they put pair after pair on my face.

"They look cool and you get that biker look." Erica said as she brushed a lock of my hair away from my face to put on the twelfth pair of sunglasses. She looked into my eyes for what felt like a long time. Her eyes were curious, searching for something. I looked back. She had such beautiful eyes. I was convinced they could light up a room. Then I saw the price tag on the glasses. _Seriously? _I didn't want to think or hear about how much all these things were gonna cost. It irritated me that Erica was paying for everything. I'd just met her and she was willing to put out hundreds of dollars in cloths for me. I didn't know what to think about that, but the feelings I had for her were clear. I knew I'd imprinted on her. It was my duty to be there when she needed me. As a friend or a brother or whatever, but I was falling for her. I was feeling a deep warm feeling in my chest every time she talked to me, touched my skin, held me and was close to me. What was not to love in her? She was beautiful in every way. She loved motorcycles and she had an outgoing and fun personality. And from a boys point of view rather than the imprinter; she is hot. Not like hot like the girl next door or that random girl at the mall. She is sexy and seductive and every move she makes, makes me stare at her, thinking, daydreaming.

I studied Erica as she discussed colognes or something with her very attractive friend. They were so different. Erica was pail like white chocolate, while Pixie was dark as coffee. Erica's hair was long and curly in a beautiful dark brown color. Pixie had short dark red hair. It was cut almost exactly the way Alice's hair was. Pixie like… I giggled at my own joke as I kept watching them from a distance. Erica was short, Pixie was a little taller. So different, but they were still both beautiful girls.

"This has to be his!" Pixie said and stormed at me with a bottle of cologne that looked like a cognac bottle, but it was golden. She sprayed some of it on my neck and gently brushed it out. The smell was nice but I wasn't used to it so it burned my sensitive nose. Then I noticed Pixie's soft skin. It was almost like Erica's but Pixie had long nails so they lightly scraped my skin. Pixie rose to her toes and took a deep breath. I saw her smile as she focused on the smell.

"Yes. That's perfect!" She giggled and grabbed Erica's hand. "Smell!" She ordered her and pushed her against me. She stopped 10 inches from me and looked up in to my eyes. My knees went weak by the very look in her eyes. They were luminous, like the night in the meadow, but now they were filled with a certain look I couldn't put my finger on. She smiled lightly and reached up. I felt her warm breath on my neck as she sucked in the smell through her mouth and nose. _Why would she do that?_ I actually didn't care, because the whole ordeal was very arousing. I saw her hand shiver lightly for two seconds before they rested and her fingers knotted to a fist.

"Yes." She breathed against my skin. The way she said it, almost sighting it out sent my heart and head spinning out of control. A tickle in my lower stomach made me breath out. I didn't know I was holding my breath. I looked up at Pixie. She was staring at us like we were a math riddle she couldn't solve. I cleared my throat and Erica turned away from me, getting caught in Pixies stair.

"You were right. It's perfect." She said with a shaky voice. Pixie laughed and put the bottle back in the box and went to place it on the register like all the other things. Erica followed. I didn't. I was curious about what Pixie was laughing at and I thought I would get it if I stayed in the background listening. I looked around in the store, with my back against them, making it look like I was browsing the very expensive shop.

"What are you laughing at?" Erica hissed.

"You two." Pixie answered.

"Why?"

"How long have you known this guy?" There was a little pause before Erica answered.

"I met him when I went to school in Seattle. We didn't talk so much before the two last years. We kind of lost contact over the years but he called me some months ago apologizing for forgetting me and all that. We re-connected." Pixie giggled at Erica's answer.

"You like him." She said.

"I do not!" Erica answered immediately.

"Girl, don't you dare lie to me. I see the way you look at him, the way you touch him. Just now you almost had a nervous breakdown for smelling him." I smiled as I looked at some sweatshirts on a table. _Smelled me_ sounded weird. People don't go around smelling people.

"I didn't have a nervous breakdown." She said very calmly.

"I said almost. Why can't you admit you like him? You've never had trouble with guys before? You always have them around you finger. What changed?"

Pixie asked, getting a new pause from Erica.

"Okay so I like him. Happy? It just feels kinda weird." She liked me, already. I felt like jumping up and down like a school girl but I kept grounded.

"Why would it be weird if you've known him for so long?" Pixie asked while a beeping sound came in the background. She was scanning the items. Come on, Erica save yourself from this one!

"I think it's because we lost contact, and I actually don't know so much about his life anymore. I do remember some things but everything else, like, what's his favorite food, does he like to party, is he a drinker, is he in to movies, what's his favorite thing to do… That sort of stuff." Erica answered. Pixie sighted.

"My little girl is falling in love." _What?_ An alarm went off in my head. Falling in love? It could happen so fast, at least not to her. She's the girl I imprinted on; she's not supposed to feel this so fast. Or at all.

"What?" Erica said.

"You're falling for a guy you technically just met, you don't know that much about him and you get a mushy when you look at him; its love at first sight. And I can tell he likes you to." _Love at first sight_, you couldn't be more right Pixie. Wait, what? You can tell I like her? _I hate this imprinting shit._

"Really? He like me?" Erica said, and I heard she was excited about it.

"Yeah, and a lot. He looks at you like you're a piece of art; the only thing in the room. He smiles every time you talk. He runs his hand through his hair every time you come to close, he grins at you when you laugh or giggle, like his nervous about it. And just now when you sniffed him, I saw his arms twitch. Like he wanted to pull you against him and just hold you. I have never seen a guy look at you in any other way than i_damn I wanna tap that/i_." Erica giggled and I smiled with her, noticing later, when my cheeks hurt, that I had a huge grin on my face. Wow, Pixie was very observant.

"You're serious. Like, he likes me? Really likes me?" Erica almost laughed out.

"Yes. Now go show him that you want him."

"I can't just go up to him like that." Erica answered.

"Okay then. Take him to the club, get drunk and have fun, see where it takes you." Club? I'd never been to a club before. That sound like a bad idea.

"You know what Pixie. That is actually a good idea." Erica said and I heard them both rush to me. _Oh dear lord help me!_

"Jake?" Erica said behind my back. I was pretending to be interested in a couple of 300$ pants.

"Yeah." I said and turned around and saw two happy faces. "What?" I asked. They exchanged a look before they dragged me through to the register.

"Do you wanna go clubbing with me and Pixie tonight?" Erica asked playing with her fingers. I couldn't say no to the face she gave me, and I'd never been to a club before so it would be a new experience. But it still didn't sound like a good idea.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Erica smiled and exchanged a look with Pixie. No answer.

"So that will be 1229, but with my employment discount that'll be 921.75 $. " Pixie said lightly and Erica smiled and swiped her card and paid for everything.

"That's an awful lot of money, E…" I almost said Erica but caught myself in it. "…Alex. You really didn't have to buy everything here. We could have gone to a cheaper store; I bet they've just as nice cloths there." Erica rolled her eyes and gave me a pair of jeans, a boxer, socks, a t-shirt, my new shoes and shoved me against the dressing area.

"Don't be silly Jake. I wanted to buy you this. And it's not like I can't afford it. And you're way too good for cheep cloths. And…" she added more as she pushed me through the curtain and pulled it to close the gap between us. "…since Pixie works here I get a discount and I might as well use it." I didn't want to argue with her, so I just threw of all the old clothes and stared pulling on everything she'd given me.

"Are you imagining him stripping down?" I heard Pixie whisper. Erica was caught off guard I guess because her voice pitched.

"What? No!" She hissed. No regular person would hear their little conversation but it was easy for me and my wolf hearing.

"I am. You are welcome to join me." Pixie giggled. I felt a blush burning my face, even though they couldn't see me. It was weird. I tied the shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was really nice. Fit together perfectly. I felt very high class.

"Done yet?" Pixie asked. I answered by walking out of the dressing room. The girls glared at me both their mouths hanging lightly open. I blushed again. _Damn it!_

"So how do I look?" I asked and looked at myself in the mirror again.

"You look sexy, man!" Pixie said and stormed up and put her hands around my waist hugging me tightly. I didn't push her away I just laughed. I looked at Erica and she was also laughing, but her eyes were burning holes in her friends. Jealousy perhaps?

"I am a genius aren't I?" Pixie laughed and released me.

"Yeah you are, thank you so much for helping." Erica said and came up beside her friend.

"You're welcome honey. Now out of my store, I have other customers waiting and my boss is coming soon." Pixie said and smiled at the couple that had just entered the store. The girls exchange a hug as we left the store.

"The VIP password for you today is _Butterfly_, okay?" Erica smirked and opened the door. Pixie nodded and we left the store.

"Password? Were the hell are we going?" I said, partly confused, partly nervous. Erica smiled and threw the bag of clothes around happily. I was getting a bad feeling about this clubbing idea.

"You'll see."

**Long part. Loved it or hated it? I just felt I couldn't write anymore, I'll add a new chapter as soon as possible! All your reviews are loved! – Omg you need a password to a club, that usually means really fancy! :D **


	11. Emma's Diner

**So I decided that I wouldn't make them club at once. I wanted you guys to get to know Erica a little bit more, so I threw in a diner and ice cream. Nice right! And I know I kinda suck at writing that I don't own Jacob and all that so here goes.**

**I do not own Jacob Black. He is a creation of Stephanie Meyer. Erica is my own OC!**

Erica drove back this time. I didn't mind actually. I got to hold her; I got to put my arms around her. It may have looked weird to people who saw us, that this little woman; was driving and a huge guy was sitting behind her.

It didn't last long before we stopped again. But it wasn't at Erica's place; it was a diner we'd driven by on our way in to town. We both went off and I looked around. There were five cars outside and you could hear someone laughing inside. I looked at the little diner itself; that was named, very simple, Emma's Diner.

"Why did we stop here?" I asked as I watched Erica run her fingers through her hair, straitening down the once who had got caught in the wind. She had beautiful hair. It was dark brown and reached to her mid back and was waive and shiny. She let her long locks hang on her shoulders as we went up to the door of the diner.

"I need to explain some things to you and we both have to get something to eat right? I don't have that much food in my house." She said, smiled and went through the diner door; a small ding went off as the door closed behind us.

"Well hello there beautiful." A woman said to Erica as we looked around for a table. There were a lot of people there, despite how far we were from town.

"Hi Emma." Erica said, happy to see the woman's face. She was a small lady in her fifties, with short brown hair that was tangled with gray. She was a little full around the curves then usual people her age but had a glow to her that made her seem younger. She seemed nice. She looked at me as I was analyzing her.

"Who is tall dark and handsome over here?" She asked and bumped Erica in the shoulder. I was hearing that a lot these days. _What the hell is wrong with Canada? _Erica tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and gave me a quick glance.

"It's a friend of mine from Seattle, he came to visit yesterday. I'm showing him around." She said, her voice casual. The lady, Emma, put on a big smile and showed us to a table.

"Well we better make him feel welcome than." She said as we sat down in a corner. "What can I get for you guys? The usual for you, sweetie?" She asked as she found her notebook and glanced at us with her caring face.

"Yes please, and a strawberry sundae, I had a sudden cawing for it." Erica said, putting her hands in her lap. Emma smiled and looked at me.

"What do you want son?" She asked and put her pen to the notebook. I didn't know what I was going to say.

"What do you have?" I asked and shifted between looking at Emma and Erica. Erica was looking at me the whole time. I was trying not to stop and stare in to her beautiful green eyes.

"All sort of things, steak, hamburger, hot dogs, soup, omelets…" she had a short break as she was thinking about something. "Oh and today we have sweet potatoes and ham. That sound like something you would like." She smirked. I smiled at her. That did sound good. Shopping was heavy work and I was feeling a bit hungry.

"I'll have that. And just some water to drink." I said and fell back in my chair. She grinned as she looked at us both.

"You make such a sweet couple. He's a keeper Alex." She said and winked at Erica. She blushed and stroked another strain of hair behind her ear again. Emma walked off and it was just us in the corner.

"She seems like a nice lady." I said and folded my hands on the table. Erica leaned back against the wall in her chair.

"Yeah she is. One of the first persons I got to know when I moved here." She answered and had a thinking look in her eyes. Maybe she was remembering how they first met.

"So you've had many boyfriends?" I asked. I thought she had to have that, since Emma said i_he's a keeper/i_ like she had had many guys that were idiots. And besides that, the curiosity was killing me. She suddenly got very nervous and played with something on her hand that wasn't there.

"Well kind of, sort of, nothing serious. A girl has needs right? I'm sure you've had tons of girlfriends." She babbled. That stung, but I didn't want to pull that up now. It's not a good topic to talk about, and certainly not in a diner.

"You can just tell me, it's no problem. A girl like you has needs to, I get that." I said. She relaxed a bit. "And no," I continued, "I haven't. I've never had a real girlfriend; probably because once upon a time I had long hair." She giggled and I grinned at her cute laugh.

"You had long hair? I can't imagine that. It must have been horrible." I ran my fingers through my hair, remembering how it used to annoy me.

"Well you get used to it. But I had to cut it when I, well… transformed." I whispered and looked around. No one had noticed anything. And why would they? They were enjoying their meal. She nodded, still with a smile on her face.

"Since I moved here I've had 3 boyfriends and some other guys on the side that I just made out with when I was wasted. Nice life right?" She was answering my question, but I didn't like the answer. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, she wasn't seeing anyone now, but a part of me was hoping that she was like Edward, waiting for the right girl, in this case, guy, for 107 years. I giggled.

"What? Is it fun that I've had so many boyfriends?" She asked and put her hands on the table as well.

"No, it's just that it made me think about Edward. He waited 107 years to do anything before he met… Bella." I said, having a pause to swallow in the end. Erica's jolly face turned upside down and she put her hands over mine. They were so soft, small and perfect. Maybe this was a good topic after all.

"It's okay Jake. You don't have to hide the pain from me. I see it anyways." She whispered and stroked my hands. _So caring. So kind. _

"I feel really stupid about that." I shrugged, looking at our hands.

"You don't have to feel stupid about it. Heartbreaks aren't something you can just brush of your shoulders. It takes time to heal. Believe me, I know." She murmured, tracing the blood veins on my hands. I looked up at her, her eyes didn't show any pain just big words saying i_You don't have to tell me now/i_. I nodded and looked at our hands again. A loud cough from an old man made us sit back in our chairs. First then did I realize that we had been sitting very close. _Maybe next time we'll reach that little distance between us. _

"Who the hell waits 107 years to get a girlfriend, or have any human contact at all?" Erica asked, very confused. "He's man, doesn't he have cravings or needs he has to take care of." Erica snorted, as if she couldn't understand that there was a man in the world that didn't think about sex every 15 second. I laughed at her.

"He's not a man. He's a vampire; their just blocks of marble." I answered.

"But since he met Bella I've seen a little human in him. But the needs and cravings aren't there. They are only in Bella. She always wants more of him. I don't get it." I shook my head. The thought of Bella and Edward made me mad and my hands started shaking carefully. Erica noticed.

"Wow, dude. Calm down. I don't think turning in to a wolf makes things better." I looked up at her. She was smiling. _Such a beautiful smile._

"Sorry. I don't like Edward so much." She grinned.

"I noticed." I didn't answer just waited for the shivers to end.

"I couldn't imagine going 107 years without making any contact of any sort with people. Even tho I drink blood; I have needs." She laughed and I laughed with. _Needs?_ I started asking myself a hundred questions to try and push the daydreams away. Did she have any needs at the moment, did she really want me here, did she want me, like i_want/i_? I knew she liked me, Pixie had confirmed that, but did she need me like that? I didn't think I was going to feel sexually attracted to her so soon, but it was becoming more and more evident. What if she just wanted me as a friend? What would I do with my cravings then? What will happen to my body when it starts eating me from the inside?

**So what did you think? Did you like the bonding? I wanted Erica to be nervous about all this, that's why shes always tucking her hair behind her ear. Haha! – Quick announcement: I've started on Erica's dream and I actually loved writing it. it kind flows through me, lol. Enjoy!**


	12. Sexy Talk

**Ahh... Sexual frustration. Has to be the funniest thing I have ever written about! It was really fun, I may do it more often! You are here by warned. Not everyone likes to read what guys think about us girls xD **

**Copyrights on Jacob goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

"What are you thinking about?" Erica asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Ehm nothing." I answered and noticed that Emma was coming back with drinks.

"Here you go." Emma said and gave me a big glass of water and Erica a smoothie.

"Thank you Emma." Erica said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome darling. The food is coming soon." She smiled and looked at us. I noticed she looked like Pixie when we had that cologne moment. Looking at us like we were a math-riddle she couldn't solve. We both nodded and she went away. I watched her walk away for a second before I looked at what Erica had gotten.

"Is that the usual?" I asked. I guessed it was some sort of strawberry-blueberry-watermelon mix because of the red color of it. And the glass itself wasn't small. It was big, maybe one liter or something.

"Yeah I don't like to chew food. It's kind of nasty. I do like ice cream tho. I think that's because I'm a woman" she laughed and drew circles in the smoothie with her straw. I laughed at her.

"Yeah, maybe. It has to be very cheap to eat out than." I commented. Me and Billy had never gone out to eat for real. It costs a lot and a pizza call is just easier. She laughed with me and her eyes sparkled. It made my heart race. I hoped she wasn't listening for it. _iStupid! Why would she be listening for your heart?_... Point taken.

"So… About those boyfriends." I started. I wanted to know one thing she hadn't told me. But it was very inappropriate to ask. She looked at me as I stared down in my water glass, as tho I was looking for the reason for life.

"What about them?" She asked curiously, curling her pink lips around the straw in the smoothie. Graphic images of her and me popped in my head like a flash movie. i_I'd like to see you curls those lips around something else…/i_ Damn it! Stop Jake, this is wrong. I forced my mind to think of something else as I watched her.

"Well, ehm… I know I probably shouldn't ask. It's kind of private, especially for you." She pulled her eyebrows together for a moment before she almost choked on her smoothie. Despite the situation I couldn't keep from giggling at her reaction.

"Well... What to say?" She started, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"You don't have to say anything more! It was a stupid to ask, I'm sorry." I fumbled, hoping she wouldn't get offended or mad at me. She didn't look offended tho, just curios.

"No, I can tell you." She took a deep breath. I steadied myself for what was coming.

"I have never really lovedsomeone. Since I moved alone I could never get myself to connect with anyone the way I wanted to. I feel the human part of me crave things, closeness and humbleness; while the other part forced me to hold for the right person. So when it came to that i_moment/i_, and believe me it came; a lot, I couldn't go through with it. It was like my body knew that I didn't love that person enough to give myself to him. It's kind of weird." She paused and took a deep shaky breath.

"But it did happen once tho." She sighted with a lump in her throat.

"I thought I loved him. I told myself every day for a year that I loved him. I fooled my body to think that. So it just happened. I think he was very needy about it. We'd been dating for about 1 ½ year and we hadn't done any other… things. I thought to myself that I have to love him and he has to love me when he was willing to wait so long for me to be ready for it."

"The morning after I felt horrible; like some part of me was ripped away from me with force. It wasn't what I expected it to be. I was expecting to feel complied and bliss. But the only thing I felt was a big hole in my stomach… and in my heart." She had a small pause to steady her voice.

"The first thing I did when he woke up was throw him out my door. After that I took a one hour long shower and cried. Then went to one of my friends and cried with her even more. As I said, it wasn't as I expected. But on the bright side it was good, my human side enjoyed it; even I liked it for a moment; but that morning killed me mentally. When I woke up; I felt so heartbroken. Like I was a 15 year old girl having her first breakup. I couldn't believed that I'd given the only thing that was holy about me to someone who didn't even bother to call me and ask if I was okay, if he did something wrong or something like that. He just left my house without protesting. Jackass." She sniffed, looking at her fingers, playing with something on her finger that still wasn't there.

"Everything was ruined because my human side craved it. And I can never take it back." She looked up at my face, her eyes blank with tears. I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. You asked, I told you, now you know." Erica shook her head and looked at her fingers again. What was it with that hand that was so interesting? I looked at her. Her pain was like quicksilver in my veins, slowly killing me.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to." I said. I wanted to touch her face and comfort her. Drag her close and whisper to her that everything would be okay, that no one would ever hurt her again. Not being able to reach over and touch her, to feel her perfect creamy skin or run my fingers through her hair was killing me.

"Thank you." She answered, quickly drying her eyes, not ruining her mascara once. "I would like not to talk about that now if that's okay." She said.

"Sure." I answered and took a drink of my water. She shook her head a little bit before she was happy and herself again. I didn't understand how she could jump between her emotions like that? It would have taken a normal person maybe half an hour to regain a normal state of mind, but it took her 5 seconds. Maybe it was cause she drinks blood and looks like a Godess.

"So do you want to know what I do since I haven't had sex for 10 years?" she grinned, teasing me and my fantasies. I was shocked and wanted to answer, but I couldn't form coherent sentences. i_YES! Tell me please! In detail!/i _She kept the smile in her cheeks as she sucked on the straw in her smoothie. I had just worked up the courage and right words to ask when Emma came back with my food.

"Her you go son. I hope you enjoy it." She smiled and watched me as I looked at the food. It did look good.

"It smells great." I said as an answer. And it did; it smelled really nice and it looked nice, I was half expecting I would get something cheep and gross since it was a diner.

"I'm glad. So what are you talking about then since Alex is smiling so brightly." Emma asked and put her hands on her hips. Erica hid her beautiful smile in one of her hands for a second before she answered.

"Sex." She answered, laughing at Emma. I was caught off guard by her sudden use of words. It sounded too sexy in her voice. Emma laughed back at Erica.

"Well I won't intrude anymore." She answered and walked off. Erica looked at me still smiling.

"That's what we're talking about right?" she asked, one of her eyebrows bridged. I looked puzzled at her for a moment before I looked down on my food and started eating.

"Yeah pretty much." I answered, trying not to seem touch by it. She smiled and looked at me as I ate.

**So I know I'm dragging on the clubbing part, that's what we all want to read right? But I thought that I'd just write about her history and then have it done, so we know her a little bit better. But it's at lease this and 2 more parts before they club, sorry about that.**


	13. Alex Likes Strawberries

**I'm writing the sexual frustration again! I'm serious with this, I may write it in all my future parts because it's so fun! I giggled all through the writing process of this part!**

"This is how Bella must feel." I said half way in on the plate. Erica was almost done with her smoothie when she looked up at me with a confused look.

"About what?" she asked and twisted a strain of her hair on her finger. She seemed unaware that she did it. So cute!

"Well, it's uncomfortable getting looked at while you eat. And you don't eat so much so you just look at me. Bella has it the same way when she has to eat something and the blood sucker just sits around watching. She told me once." I trailed off in a memory. We were sitting in my kitchen eating a sandwich each; (More correctly I was eating three and she was eating one) and she said that it bothered her that Edward looked at her while she was eating. She felt like a beast, just shuffling in the food while he watched. Erica disrupted my train of thought when she bent forward with her hands tightly knotted on the table in front of her. As her upper body pushed against her arms her shirt pulled down the slightest; giving me a clear view of her cleavage. My heart raced by the single look of her skin and by cheeks burned. She didn't notice the change in her cloths, just looked at me. I tried to calm down but the fantasies were unbearable.

"Did it hurt to talk about her now?" Erica asked in a low voice. I gave her a quick glance; I didn't want her to see me blush. _Why would she ask that?_ But I looked for the feelings. I looked after a huge whole in my stomach, a stabbing pain in my heart, a pricking in my eyes. I was surprised. The only thing I felt was disappointment and disbelief. But I'd had that feeling since Bella started dating Edward, and I was used to that. But in the newer and fresher wounds there were only the memories, carving holes in my head. It was all very uncomfortable, but I didn't want to throw myself of a cliff, I didn't want to rip my heart out just so the pain would stop. I felt my cheeks turn to its normal color and looked up at her. Her eyes were locked on me. They were filled with caring and thought. How could she be so beautiful in so many ways without breaking hearts everywhere she went?

"No. Not that much. Just the memories still trail over my mind like a movie." I whispered. It was so surreal. I'd almost gotten used to feeling like hell all the time and now it was almost gone. I felt relieved. Erica leaned back in the chair again and folded one arm around her waist.

"I told you. It's good to talk about it, and get it out. It's already working. I'm a miracle worker." She smiled and curled her fingers around her figure. i_Well you're a miracle at least/i_, I thought as I finished the rest of my food quickly and drank the last water. _How would it feel to have my hands around her? _Feeling her curves in my hand… I jumped back in the real world when she smirked quickly, like she'd thought of something funny. What if she could read minds, like Edward, but she just hadn't told me. That would be pretty embarrassing. Or maybe she just saw me staring at her figure. But who didn't?

When I was done we hadn't said a word and Erica's smoothie was empty. Just as she was about to call on Emma, she came back with a huge sundae, like she had been watching us and knew we were both done.

"Now look what I have for you kids." She said in a blissful voice as she cleared the table with one hand and sat the sundae down with the other.

"Thank you Emma." Erica said and took the two spoons Emma had in the pocket on her apron.

"You're welcome darling." She said and walked off again.

"Dig in." she said and gave me a spoon. I took it and looked at the ice cream. It was in a glass bowl and was covered with strawberry slices and chocolate sauce. On the top of the ice cream was a whole strawberry.

"Isn't this yours?" I asked.

"I can share." She said, not even looking at me.

"You do like ice cream don't you?" I stated as I looked at her eyeing the ice cream. Her look was playful and teasing me across the table.

"Can I have the strawberry?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and took some of the ice cream. She smiled and took a bite of it. I looked at her; no I stared at her as she ate it. It was weird; it was like I was seeing the whole thing in slow motion for some reason. Her teeth slid into it and her lips curled over it for a second as she ate it. A drop of juice ran down from her lower lip to her chin. Her eyelids flutter a bite before her eyes opened fully and her luminous eyes smiled under her long black lashes. And then it was over, normal speed came crashing on me as she looked up at me, happy to have the strawberry. But when she obviously saw my stare she cocked her head to the side a bit.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and took another bit of the strawberry. I bit my lip for a second before I answered.

"You have some, ehm, strawberry thing on your chin." I said, in my usual daydreaming voice. She didn't know that of course. Her hand shot up and she dried it off on her sleeve. It was like a reminder of what I had seen her do last night. The juice was pinkish. The blood was dark red. And she dried that drop on the same sleeve to.

"Oh, yeah that's me. I can't eat anything without it ending on my cloths." She smirked and licked her lip. My body shook. _Damn how I wanted to taste those pink lips of hers_. Bet they taste like strawberries to, just because she ate that now. I smiled at her, trailing my thoughts over all the questions I had about her that I hadn't got an answer to yet. Daydreaming about her while she was very present wasn't such a good idea I figured.

"So Alex, you want to tell me something?" I asked, starting on the ice cream for real. She shook off surprise in her seat before she smiled.

"Yeah about that, I change my identity when I move from place to place; so I don't have a record. I have this old guy in New York that makes them; he has Alzheimer's so he doesn't know who I am when I come in. Great thing is that he still takes the orders I ask him for and then gives them to his many co workers, so I don't get caught." She said proudly.

"Nice. What has been some of you aliases and who are you now?" I asked. She stroke her chin with her fingers before she answered.

"Till now I've had six aliases, working on my seventh." She said pointing at herself.

"Amy, Amanda, Agatha, Alice, Anastasia, Alison and now Alexandra." I pulled my eyebrows together.

"They all start with an A." I said curiously. She nodded.

"I don't know my birthmothers name, since she died." I nodded. She'd told me in the meadow.

"The name of the woman who took care of me was Amelia Marie. I honor her in a way by taking her initials and her middle name. A and S. S for Stone." I just kept on nodding, didn't want to interrupt her story telling.

"Okay, that was my names. Let's see… well my jobs!" she said happily. "Not to brag, but I'm very smart, so I have a diploma for around 10 different work fields. So I get a lot of money in, as you noticed." She smirked and took a scoop from the ice cream. Yeah, spending 922 $ on me in clothes says something about your budget.

"Can we focus on Alex for just a bit before we go back in time? I think it's nice to know something about my i_old friend from collage./i_" I said.

"Of course." She said her mouth full of strawberry slices. She swallowed and continued. "My name is Alexandra Marie Stone. I work at DataCentrik Solutions, one of Vancouver's biggest corporations, as a technical supervisor." She smiled and stuck her spoon in the ice cream. She knows technology and cars? _That's incredibly ho!_, I though as I watched her lick the newly dipped-in-ice-cream spoon. She was seriously trying to kill me! i_If you don't stop soon Erica I'm gonna pin you to a wall and lick you like you're licking that spoon./i_ Damn it! Stop Jacob! Stop it! Get your mind out of the gutter. She continued like nothing had happened, and of course for her, nothing had happened.

"My best friend is Pixie and I have 3 others close friends, Kevin, Lenny aka Leonard and Vanessa. I went to Seattle Collage with you." She stopped and smiled. I got what she meant, blending me in to her story. "My parents still live there and I visit them for a weekend each month, but I really go out hunting. Yesterday I called my friends and said I was on my way up again, that's why I was out hunting that night. And that is also why Pixie wasn't surprised to see me." She stated, looking at me, to see if I got it. I did, it was just a little confusing. She moved on. "I like movies, art, books, history, cars, motorcycles, music, and clubbing. Weird mix right, Well I'm a complicated girl so just bare with me." I didn't mind her i_weirdness/i. _She was absolutely adorable and interesting anyways.

"So that's Alex. Not so much other things you need to know in detail since we haven't talked for some time." She smirked and scraped in the glass bowl for what was left of the once big ice cream. I didn't realize I had eaten of it as she talked; I was just fascinated by her.

"So how about introducing me to your life?" I asked.

**Have to be honest here, writing Erica's history is boring! xD I just put in some daydreaming here and there so you won't fall asleep. When I've explained it all, I'll hurry to the clubbing! I have so many ideas, but I can't rush it cause then everything gets kinda weird. **_**Right?**_** Reviews are loved 3**


	14. The Dead Mom

**I'm so so so so so sorry for neglecting my readers for so long! This part has been ready for about a month or something and I've just forgotten to put it out because of school and other things distracting me. So last night I corrected all the mistakes I could find and here it is. But I'm sure its still some grammar fail here but don't mind that xD**

**And copyrights of Jacob goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Really? You want to hear about that? It's boring." She said still scraping the boll for the ice cream that wasn't there.

"Come on! I want to know. I told you about my life, now tell me about yours." I said leaning back in my seat. Erica smiled her pearly whites and leaned back as well.

"Okay, but it's a really long story and I won't stop to let you take it all in. And I will repeat myself on some things. You already know some stuff that I told you in the meadow." She muttered looking around. It was almost empty in the little place. I looked at the clock, 5:18. We'd been her for an hour already. Time flew by in her company.

"Okay here I go." She muttered and straightened up in her chair.

"I remembered everything from the moment I was born. It's very weird and emotionally heavy. Yeah, so what I didn't tell you is that a hunter found me next to a dead body, my mom, in the middle of the woods." She stopped. Like she wanted to continue but she couldn't without telling me about her mom I guessed, and it seemed like a soar spot. I didn't blame her for it.

"Her body was a mess," she started, "the stomach was split open and there was blood everywhere…" she trailed of in the end. I saw it on her face that she saw her mother before her. She looked devastated. Not like she was going to cry or anything like that. She just looked like her heart had fallen out of her body and all that was left was an empty shell. Her cheeks had no color anymore. Her eyes didn't sparkle. She didn't have a glow to her anymore. She looked so sad. But not a sheer of blank was to see in her eyes; nothing. Just nothingness. It hurt to see her like that. She looked up at me, and obviously saw my facile expression at her look and snapped back, but the empty-shell-look she had didn't go away.

"I still remember what she said to me before she died. She was gasping for air; she didn't get any. The heaves were just gurgles from the blood in her throat. She was so beautiful tho. My mom. She had wavy brown hair that framed her high cheekbones. She had dark brown eyes. Like yours." She said, looking me strait in the eyes, as if she thought she could see her mother's eyes in mine.

"Small pink lips and pale skin. She was the first thing I saw. She was so strong. Tried to reach for me as I landed on her right side, on the cold fall ground." With her left arm around her waist, she started stroking her left shoulder with her right, like she could feel the cold ground on her side.

"I, newborn, didn't understand so much of it, but as soon as she saw me she started crying. The dark blood in her face got stripes from the tears rolling down her cheek. She stroke my shoulder with a ice-cold and wet hand." Her body shook, like it had just had a chill.

"'I love you, baby' were her last words. She said she loved me. I hear her voice in my head every night before I fall asleep; every night. Not one night have she forgotten me. She always comes to me and says she loves me. I couldn't talk at the time, so I couldn't say I love you back… then she died. I saw the life bleed out of her body. Her eyes stopped in a constant stare at me. Her tremors stopped. Her last breath haunts me on those bad nights. Those nights I don't see the reason for my existence. Those nights that I wanted to kill myself. It's hard being alone, especially for 32 years. Of course, I have i_friends_/i but they don't know me. They know Alex, Amanda, Anastasia." Her strong words made my body shiver. Had she actually thought about killing herself? I looked around in the store. There was no one staring at us or anything unusual. They all had a good time, they ate and laughed.

"So yeah. I loved my mother even tho I didn't know her." Erica sighted. I nodded. That was understandable. All children have a natural bond to their mothers. As Erica continued talking she still looked dead. Like her soul had left her and was in her memories, hugging her younger self, cradling her in her lap and telling her it would all be better. I was tempted to reach over the table and poke her to see if she was still alive.

"Yeah so, the hunter." She continued, were she had trailed of in the beginning. I tried to not look touched by her appearance when she talked about this. It had to be heavy for her.

"Well, he found me in the middle of a pool of my mother's blood. He was so scared. I have never seen a man so scared as he was in my entire life. But he was a brave man. He lifted me and put me in a blanket that was actually meant for his future killings, and ran. I remember how his heart was beating against my ear; his breath was in short heaves… When we finally stopped he put me on the ground. I was blinded by a light. He bent down hand stroke blood away from my face. He had a kind face. He was old. Brown hair tangled with gray with a matching beard. He rang a bell and kissed my forehead before he ran off. I still wonder why he did that. I wasn't his child; he had nothing to regret. I started crying. That was the first time since I was born I cried. I've witnessed some births in my time and all the babies cry. I didn't cry until the hunter left me." She said thoughtfully. I started thinking about the hunter to. Why would he care for her? Why would he show such kindness to her? Erica didn't give me a long time to think about it before she continued.

"You can imagine how shocked the lady who found me on the doorstep of her orphanage was. She took me inside and washed me, put me in clothes. She didn't let go of me for two days. I was always on her waist, or cradled in her lap. She also showed a huge amount of love for me and I wasn't her child. It seems I would have a happy ending, but no. I was getting sicker and sicker every day. Doctor after doctor came to the orphanage, but no one could figure out what was wrong with me. One suggested I was hungry, but I was getting food, but they didn't know it was the wrong food. So they thought I would die soon, and to put me out of the misery, they were going to kill me, very peacefully of course, with a syringe. But the one who had found me that day couldn't stand the thought that someone was going to kill me; so she ran away with me." Erica seemed to get some life in to herself again. Her eyes started sparkling again and the pale, dead skin was being slowly replaced with a new glow.

"I thought about where I was found for a long time. The year was 1986, there was modern science and better doctors but where I was everything seemed very old. Later I got to know that I was found in an Amish village, maybe four hours north-east of New York, were I was raised." She smiled at the thought of an Amish village. Her smile warmed me. I liked her much better this way. She didn't have any long breaks and started again.

"As she ran away with me she tripped; scraped her hand and started bleeding terribly. I hadn't fed for maybe two weeks and was starving, so with incredible strength for a little baby I took her hand and almost killed her." Erica flinched. I flinched. The thought of a little baby drinking blood was seriously gross.

"Luckily a car drove by and saw us. He took us both to a hospital where she got a blood transfusion and I got taken care of. The story she told me, she had told them, was that someone had attacked her and stolen all her i_money_/i and stabbed her with a knife. Luckily for her the wound she had gotten from falling was long so it looked like a knife had struck. The bruising going outwards was caused by her fighting against him, making the knife cut her unevenly. My excuse for having blood in my face was that she had touched my face with her bad hand as she ran from the scene. Therefore there was not blood where she was found. The doctors and the police bought it. My i_mom_/i was pretty smart for an amish lady." We both laughed at that. It was a pretty clever story.

"Anyways, we got sent in to a care system and got an apartment and all that. I was homeschooled and never socialized with other children for seven years. Why? Well, that's cause I grew incredibly fast. In seven years I reached the look you know see. I was reading at a collage level when I was two years and could have gotten my first diploma as a three year old in biology. My mom, Amelia, was very fascinated with how things grew and stuff like that so she bought books about it and let me read it when she was out working. She is the only person I have ever trusted in my entire life. She was my mom and she loved me. She raised me and taught me what I needed to know to survive alone." First now a tear fell down her cheek. But she didn't seem sad, she seemed happy to have had such a woman in her life.

"She sounds like an extra ordinary woman." I said, totally fascinated by her. Erica dried her tear and sighted. Erica didn't seem touched or scared when she told me this. She actually seemed like she wanted to tell me it, like it was good to get it of her chest.

"She was." Erica said.

"Is there anything after that?" I asked.

"It's not so much more to tell actually. I left Amelia when I was around 7-8 years old and started my long travel. I would visit her every week, no matter where I was. She lived till she was 94 years old. She was in a hospital when I last saw her. She told me that her last wish for me was that I found someone to share my secret with. She didn't want me to be alone in my life. But she knew that would be difficult since I didn't age. But I had to find one person I loved above everything else. I promised her I would. I'm still looking for that person. It's hard to find someone you can love like that. Amelia was an amazing person, she had a golden heart, and that is not so common these days. But I promise her, and I will hold it." She said, staring at me.

iI'm right here Erica. Spend your life will me. Spend eternity with me./i

**Cliché ending right? "oh, god I love you so much spend eternity with me". I don't really believe in that but I think it fitted the story so yeah ;) And sorry if it's complicated or hard to read. I sometimes forget that you don't know what i know and then you don't understand everything the way i do... get it?**


	15. Moving Furniture

**A little more history and cleverness from Erica. And if you have no idea what the question about seducing means then you don't know your vampires. im just sayin. ill tell you later what it is if you don't get it**

_iI imprinted on you Erica. You're mine, and I'm yours/i._ I wanted to tell her so bad. Everything inside me wanted to tell her. But my common sense told me I couldn't; I had to wait for the right moment. But when would it come? When would I know that the time was right? Then there was that third part that wanted me to not tell her at all, and just wait for her to fall in love with me the right way and tell her then. It's a hard decision to make…

"I'm sorry I'm all PMS on you today; jumping between my emotions like this. It's just that I'm very emotional. I don't know why, I've always been like this." Erica moaned angrily. I looked up at her. Her eyebrows were pulled together as she ruffled her hair angrily.

"Maybe that's because you grew so fast that your hormones didn't have time to catch up with you, so they're jumping around like crazy now since you stopped growing." I said. Erica laughed.

"That actually makes sense. Maybe." I smiled at her and decided to change the subject.

"Can I ask you some questions now, since you've told me your story and I kinda know it now?" I really wanted to sit beside her and hold her while we had this i_show n tell_/i thing going. She was smiling so brightly now it tortured my body not to touch her but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sure." She said and ran a hand through her hair again.

"How did you solve the blood need thing?" She lived in the middle of New York and it's far to the nearest animal infested areas, so I figured she had some tricky plan around it. But what if she didn't drink animal blood back then? What if she killed people? I shuddered. She didn't notice.

"We lived next door to a butcher and he always did his own skinning. That means he had to drain the animals for blood before he took care of the meat and all that. He hung the dead animals upside down and overnight the blood would drip down in to a huge bowl from a cut in its neck. I broke in at night and drank till I was satisfied and then bottled the rest and had it in a hidden room in my closet to keep it warm. Smart right? So over time, when I moved alone I would run in to the forest and hunt for myself, using my instincts." She answer, very proud of herself. I nodded. It was very smart and clean. i_Sexy for some reason./i_

"But didn't he notice that the blood was gone? If you took 2-3 liters of blood he had to wonder where it all went." I asked. Erica smirked and it made my heart race.

"Oh he never used the blood anyways. He let it drain and then poured it down a soar in the back. He never looked twice at it."

"What did you do then?"

"He was a butcher, he didn't have just one animal hanging. Two days every month he would hang up around ten animals and drain them. All I had to do was drink and take a little from every bowl. He didn't know how much blood it was in each animal and he didn't care so he didn't notice if two or three liters was missing overall." She smiled at her own ingenuity as I nodded. It made sense. Why would he look twice at the bowls? It's just blood, nobody wants that. I continued my questioning.

"What about your i_powers_/i do you know anything about how you got them?"

"Nope. I researched as much as I could. Went to the Amish town and asked around, but they told me what I have now told you. The hunter had died so I couldn't talk to him. There were no records on my mom as I could find. Since I didn't know her name I didn't have a base to search on I gave up. I don't think my dad is around anymore. I've never met him, and since my mom gave birth to me in a forest, I don't think she had so much contact with him either. I guess I'm just one of those miracle children." she shrugged. I didn't believe that. She had to have something to do with vampires, but she was very strict on that she wasn't, so I decided not to make a fuss over it.

"How did you learn to use your powers? When did they start to show?"

"I was aware of them when I was around six month I think. I would use them to the little things, like hinting to my mom that I was hungry, thirsty or tired. When I got older… well not technically older, but when I showed an intelligence beyond a normal kid, she would let me stay home alone for a couple of hours while she was out working. I would think about how she made me a sandwich or how she would get me a puzzle to have something to do, and it just happened. Things flew over my head and started happening. I just waved my fingers carefully and everything I wanted would do anything I pleased"

"That's pretty cool." I chuckled, imagining how it would be to have such awesome powers. She giggled in return.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat!"

"How did you find out about vampires then?" I asked, continuing my questioning.

"By accident. I was on his hunting turf I guess and he almost ripped my head off. He was surprised that I wasn't a vampire, I look like a human so how could I drink blood. I said I didn't know and he just growled and sent me off. Then I started researching about them and found out things. I haven't met that many; maybe two. I'm not so interested with them. I usually just care about me and how I'm going to survive another day."

"And you're sure you're not some vampire bread? Like some half vampire?" I asked, getting a snort from her side.

"Do I look like a vampire?" she asked. I was about to answer that she kinda looked like one, when you know what a vampire looks like, but when I saw the deadly sexy vampire grin that reach across her face I lost my train of thought. My privets tickled insanely and I had to gasp to catch my breath. She looked over my shoulder for a second, and then back at me, her dark hair falling in front of her eyes, giving her that secret mistress look. She rose from her seat and walked over to me, put one of her hands on my shoulder, bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Do I seduce you?" Her warm breath drifted down from my ear, along my neck giving me chills down my spine. I felt her smile against my ear for a second before she rose and walked over to the register. I turned and watched her hips sway as she walked. i_Holy shit!/i_ I bit my lip and felt my jeans getting tight. i_Damn it! Keep it together you dog!/i_ I looked up at her again. She was talking to Emma as she looked through her pockets for her wallet. I searched for Emma's voice in the room full of talking people.

"Oh look how he's looking at you sweetheart." Emma said. I quickly looked in to the table, not wanting her to see me staring at her. i_Her and her perfect tight ass._/i

"I think he likes you."

"I don't know. He's hard to figure out."

"Hmm. Well he seems like a decent guy. And oh how handsome he is! A real catch!" Emma giggled and I heard her tap at the register.

"Oh he's very handsome, no doubt! Did you know were going out soon? We're going to SixTeen with my friends." Erica giggled. _SixTeen? _That sound like a teenage club or something weird like that.

"How exclusive. Do you have a password for him then? You know how the security is down there. Not even you could charm him inside." More clicking.

"I've charmed harder people then the security at SixTeen. But I'm calling Mike. I'm his favorite, I'm sure he has a spear VIP ticket for me." Erica said. Even Emma knew what SixTeen was, and she had to be in her fifties.

"That will be 13.59$. Do you know if he likes so club?"

"He hasn't been to that many clubs before, no." Erica said, I heard a smile in her voice.

"And his first time you take him to SixTeen." She laughed. "Are you trying to kill him? Pore kid." Erica giggled at Emma's outburst.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's a lot stronger then you think."

" I i_see/i_ how strong he is! Wooh! You sure can pick them darling." Emma chuckled.

"I know right!" Erica said happily. "But we have to get going, have to get home and fix the usual before we get in to town again."

"Okay sweety. Have a good time! And be careful, there are many weird people out in the city."

"I will. Jake!" Erica called at me. I sprung up and got up beside her.

"Thank you Emma, the food was great!" I said to be polite.

"Well I'll tell it to the chef! Now you guys get going! Have fun tonight." We smiled and Erica started walking. I was about to follow her but Emma grabbed my arm and dragged me down to her. Erica didn't notice.

"If you want to sweep her of her feet, dance with her tonight. She loves a good pair of hips." Emma smirked and patted my shoulder. I smiled at her and followed after Erica.

"And Jacob!" Emma said. I turned, Erica was out the door.

"Be nice to her. She may look strong but she's fragile like a flower." I nodded and followed Erica out to the bike. It was dark outside and in the distance I could see Vancouver light up.

"What was that about?" she asked as I got on the bike she had already started.

"Emma gave me advice." I said and put my arms around her. I saw her cheeks turn up as she turned the bike and once again jumped out on the road.

It didn't take long before we came to her house. As we got of the bike and went to the front, I saw that the rest of the houses we're dark except two. In one of the windows I saw an old couple holding each other watching something on TV; in the next an empty kitchen.

"Here." Erica said and gave me the shopping bags that she had squeezed between us as we drove. I took the bags and followed to the door. I saw Erica's fingers twitch and the lock on the door went up.

"Don't you use keys?" I asked and followed her in to the house again. Lights magically turned on.

"Nope. I have them here somewhere, but I always lose my keys so I just use my powers. I can't lose them." She said and hanged our jackets in the closet. She turned against me and clapped her hands together.

"Don't people ask about them when they come here and you don't have keys?"

"No, not really cause I have a fake key in one of my pockets all the time. But the real house key I never use." She said and turned against me. I realized that the talk about the house keys was over.

"Jake. I need you to sit on the kitchen counter very still, okay." I furrowed my eyebrows and put the shopping bags down.

"Why?" I asked, but went against the kitchen as she asked.

"I can't have you walking around when I'm moving the furniture." I jumped up on the counter.

"I could help…" I started but stopped when I saw Erica look at me like I was a little kid wanting to help daddy fix the car engine.

"Ohh. Well. I guess I'll just sit here." She smiled and patted my chest twice like I was a nice dog.

"Thank you. Okay, watch me work my magic." She said and did something with her fingers. A CD-player under the TV woke to life.

"What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"Just take something you like." I shrugged. Erica smiled and a panel in the wall went out and showed hundreds of CD's.

"Wow. You have a lot of music."

"It's my master collection. I've had some time to collect it all." A CD flew out and opened. The cover landed on the TV and the disk went in to the CD-player. We waited two seconds and then speakers placed around the house woke and played a man's voice.

"Who is it?" I asked and watched as things started moving around the house. The couch pulled back and turned in to a bed. The carpet rolled up and flew in to the closet.

"It's Nickelback. I like them; they're music is really cool and they have some rad songs. And they sing about everything. " She said and started mimicking the lyrics. I smiled as she danced around the room with furniture flying around. The armchair backed up against the wall and a stool was placed in front of it.

"Why are you moving all the furniture anyways?" The table lifted and flew with the shopping bags over my head and in to the hall beside the bathroom. There it settled in the back, not in the way of any of the doors. The shopping bags flew through Erica's bedroom door.

"Because when me and my friends go out to drink, we always end up here. I have the biggest place. So to make our hangover as comfortable as possible I make beds before we get too wasted to move. Me and Vanessa usually sleep in my bed, Pixie and Lenny have been together for two years now so they sleep on the couch and Kevin sleep on the floor. He doesn't mind, if you think he's lonely. He never notices anything but boobs and pretty lights when he's drunk." She giggled and made a mattress fly out of the closet and land in the middle of what was becoming a sleeping-group in front of the TV.

"So I'm gonna sleep in the armchair I guess." I snorted. I wanted to sleep in the bed beside her like last night, but with so many people it would seem weird. Erica giggled and quickly licked her lip, like she was nervous about something. It made me clench down hard on the counter.

"I guess. But you could easily pick up Kevin and make him sleep in the armchair. You're bigger than him and should probably have more space." I didn't argue and went back to watching her make the beds with blankets and pillows.

After just a minute I stopped noticing the furniture and looked at Erica as she moved her body after the beat of the songs. I was hypnotized. She was so sexy, moving her hips, popping her joints to sudden beats of a drum. Suddenly I couldn't wait to go clubbing with her. While Erica was dancing between the furniture she was mimicking the song perfectly. I guess it's not so difficult to remember the lyrics when you remember everything.

When the third song ended she stopped and looked at me.

"All done!" she said and smiled. The music turned down and was just a quiet voice in the background.

"Cool. So what do we do now?" I asked and jumped off the counter. Erica grinned and I suddenly got very nervous.

"We getting ready to party of course!"

**About the music: I'm really more a Paramore fan then Nickelback but I want to have Paramore somewhere else ;) Here is the playlist for this chapter:**

"**Something In Your Mouth"****  
****"Burn It To The Ground"****  
****"Gotta Be Somebody"**

**All the songs are of course from Nickelback!**

**Bikes and sexual frustration is awesome!**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Was it weird? Something I should correct? Please tell me! I want to improve and when you guys give me response that really helps. Thanks :)**


	16. Dress up

**W00t! New part!****Too much? Yeah, you're probably not that excited**** xD**

Getting ready for a party was obviously something Erica had done many times. She dragged me to her bedroom and emptied the content of the shopping bags on her bed and quickly spread it out. I looked at it and wondered what I would do with all of it. Erica looked at it too, her eyes flickering over each piece, no doubt making combinations in her head. As she watched my clothes, I looked over her head and in to her closet. There were a lot of cloths on four shelves and I couldn't make out what most of it was, except the many bra's in a bottom basket. I blushed as I imagined her wearing the black one with a mini crystal diamond in the middle.

"Jake…" Erica said and I turned sharply, hoping that she hadn't caught me looking at her underwear.

"Yeah." I mumbled and pretended not to notice the picture of her dancing half naked in front of my eyes. i_Mental pictures are gonna kill me/i._ Erica took up a tight dark blue t-shirt and my cologne.

"You're gonna wear this with the jeans you're wearing." She said smiling as she put it in my hands.

"Okey…" I stated a little confused. She giggled.

"If you want to of course. I just thought it would be nice to have something that fitted where we're going. Red says 'come do me'. Blue is more calm." I looked down at the dark red t-shirt I was wearing. i_Do me?/i_

"Yeah, sure. I don't want random girls to come and hump my leg." I chuckled.i_I only want you to hump my leg. Or something else…/i_

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked. i_I hope it's something sexy/i._ I wanted to facepalm myself just for thinking that but I didn't, because beneath my chivalrous imprinting, I wanted to see her in something sexy. i_And the manhood always wins./i_

"Just something random I guess. It's not like I have little to choose from. As you noticed." Erica smirked and looked over her shoulder. I smiled innocently and scratched the back of my head.

"If you go to the bathroom, I'll stay here." she said and pointed through the open bedroom door, across the hall.

"Sure sure." I answered and went out of the room, on purpose not closing the door completely behind me. I half closed the bathroom door, so while I stood in the mirror I could see across the hall, in to her bedroom, where Erica was now standing and looking in to her closet. She picked out something at the second shelf and threw it on the bed. I couldn't see it so I looked at myself in the mirror. It was weird, I felt like a completely different person in these cloths. They were cool and hip, and fit me like they were tailor made. Not like a blank t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I looked through the door again, just in time to see her pull off the deep v-necked t-shirt. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets and my heart raced in my chest, pulsing blood so fast around my body that I felt twitching in my fingers and the familiar tight jeans like earlier. My fantasies hadn't given her enough credit. I couldn't see her from the front, but the side was just as intoxicating; a flat stomach and two lumps of delicious flesh on her chest. She was wearing a brown bra, with no special print or lace. Her jeans hung on her hips and made the picture even hotter. i_Holy shit/i_! I thought as she pulled out another bra from the bottom drawer and the locks on the brown bra she was wearing flew open without any help. My face was burning and my feet were almost jerking me forward. I turned my head and closed my eyes. I only saw her, her body, her bra, her hair hanging on her shoulders, her hips, her stomach. i_Damn jeans, I'm gonna get a rash or something/i. _I took a deep breath but didn't open my eyes. I suddenly felt stupid for sneak-peeking on her.

"How is it going in there?" Erica's voice sounded up and I snapped out of my little porn bubble.

"Just fine. Just thought I'd stay here a bit so I don't walk in on... something." I swallowed and quickly shrugged of the red t-shirt and opened the cologne bottle.

"I don't think you would die if you walked in, i_ Oh, I would diffidently die if I walked in there/i"_ I bet you've seen half naked girls before." She said. I swallowed_. iGirls was never my level of expertise./i _I guess it's not lying if I say I have. I've seen a half naked girl before, but that was at the beach, on TV and in magazines. I poured some of the cologne in my hands and quickly took some on my neck. What was left I just brushed off on my chest till my hands were dry. i_Too expensive to wash away./i_

"Sure, but I haven't seen you." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Ehm… Yeah, but I thought I'd give you privacy." I pulled on the t-shirt and found it tighter then my usual liking.

"Aww, you are such a gentleman. I have to hang on to you tonight so the girls won't eat you alive." She said and I heard her voice getting closer and then she was through the door. I stared at her. She was wearing a corset like black top with silver buttons. It clung to her shape like a second skin. Her breasts were clearly on display as the top pressed on them in all the right places. She was wearing the same dark jeans but with new shoes, in a metallic purple color. The heals were small and I wondered how she was planning to walk around and dance in those. i_Damn she has nice legs!/i_ My eyes wandered over her legs, her thighs…

"Well don't you look great?" She said. I looked up from her hips just early enough to see her bottom lip glide through her teeth as she smiled. I gulped.

"I…I was just about to say the same." I said nervously and ran a hand through my hair and smelled the cologne as my hand passed my face. It actually smelled nice when it had soaked down in the skin.

"I thought I'd just put on some makeup and fix my hair. Could you call the taxi?" she said and opened one of the cupboards.

"Ehm, I don't know what to call or what to ask for." I answered as I looked at her ass in the perfect jeans. Erica didn't notice as she rummaged through the cupboard.

"I have my personal taxi central on speed dial. Nr 4. Ask for Tony and tell him to pick up the usual before he comes here, okay? The phone is on the kitchen counter I think." She said as she found was she was looking for. Before she could notice me drooling over her, I turned and walked in to the kitchen. I looked for the phone and found it next to a bowl of plastic fruit. i_Blending in I see._/i The phone was touch and woke to life when I clicked one of the main buttons. A block said _iTelephone/i _and when I clicked on it a set of numbers came up. i_Okay, number 4_/i I clicked on 4 and then a number listed with the name _iTaxi Central_/i came up. I put the phone to my ear and heard it ring three times before someone picked up.

"_Vancover taxi central how may I help you?"_ a woman's voice sang in my ear.

"Hi. Ehm, could I talk to Tony?"

"_Please hold."_ I waited maybe 10 seconds before I heard clattering and a song playing in the other end.

"_Alex honey! You want me to pick you up?"_ A loud man's voice ringed in my ear. He had an accent but I couldn't place it.

"Sort of, I'm a friend of Alex. She's getting ready so she wanted me to call." I said.

"_Sure man, what can I help you with?"_

"Can you pick up the usual and then come here?" I quoted from Erica.

"_Sure thing, I'll be there in an hour!"_ he said and hung up. I looked at the phone for a second. He obviously knew what I was talking about. I looked up and Erica was standing in the doorway in to the living room. She hadn't changed that much. Her hair had just a little more volume and her eyes had a purple toned eye shadow.

"So what do we do now?" I asked an gave her the phone, which she put in a purse she'd gotten.

"We wait."

**So yeah. I think that girl cloths are much sexier than guy cloths and I have to show that in the story right? And for you people who have a difficulty placing what she is wearing, I made a cloths collage using :D**

**In this link you'll find her outfit: **/1n75ch

**Again, thank you for being supporting and reading my story, it really means a lot to me, even though it's not so many of you 3**


	17. Passwords and Animals

**Oh don't you just want to spank me for waiting so long before I posted this? Sorry about that. Please read and have a dirty fantasy as a token of my sorryness.. **

**Playlist for this chapter:**

"**Shakin' Hands"**

"**S.E.X"**

"**Animals"**

**All by Nickelback if you didn't already guess it :P**

ERICA POV

"Waiting is boring." He said and came around the counter. Damn he looks good; Pixie really knows how to dress people. The t-shirt made his muscle stand out and his upper body screamed sex. I wanted to touch it, to feel it under my hands. I realized that wearing that blue t-shirt instead of the red one wouldn't help on the fact that a lot of girl would want to do him. i_Jealous much?/i _I frowned. Another thought that struck me was that every time I tried to describe a part of his body the only words that came to mind was sex and sexy and hot… i_Oh god, you are such a whore./i _The voice was getting really annoying. It hadn't tried to help me with this manic obsession with this boy. It'd only dragged me down, said that everything I did was wrong.

"Yes it is... When did Tony say he'd be here?" I asked and sat down on the couch, ignoring the constant chattering in my head. Jacob followed and sat down beside me. I smelled his cologne.

"Around an hour. So we have some time to kill." Jacob answered. I smiled, good old Tony; always taking his time.

"What are you smiling at?" Jacob asked.

"I was just thinking about Tony. By the way, did he say something when you called?"

"No, he was just talking loudly and didn't ask anything. Were you expecting him to ask me something?"

"Kinda. Sometimes he asks the guys if they got lucky or if they're dead yet." Jacob laughed.

"Why would they be dead?" He asked, almost a little scared. I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't actually want to tell him; it was kind of embarrassing. He kept looking at me with a sparkle in his eye. i_I have to admit, he has beautiful eyes./i_ Ha! I knew I was right and you just admitted it. Jacob didn't see my inner triumph over the voice; he just kept looking at me.

"Ehm, well you know when a girl teases you; when she makes you so needy for her that you feel like dying to make it go away?" Jacob looked confused, and for a second he seemed very embarrassed over something, but he nodded.

"Well, I kinda do that to guys. But only because it's so fun that I can get my way so easily. Boys are so easy on that area. If they didn't think with their other head they wouldn't have that problem." I said, half laughing. Jacob looked at me, not laughing; he had a thinking mask on his face. I couldn't help but imagining what he was thinking about.

"So you're a tease." He said and leaned away from me and looked at the TV that wasn't on.

"I am not!" I protested, but it was very vague. Of course I was but it sounded wrong and cheep when he said it.

"You just said it yourself. You tease guys till they can't see straight. And since around 99.99 % of all the guys you've ever been with never get lucky with you…" he shrugged "It fits you." I saw a smirk on his face and I wanted to grab his face between my hands and stick my tong in his mouth to make it stop. I sighed; a wrong sigh. I was going for a resigned sigh but with the mental image of me straddling his lap and pulling his hair made it come out wrong. I saw the smirk he had turn down and his Adams apple jumped as he swallowed hard. Okay, we need another subject, I thought. i_Music is still on./_i

"I love this song…" I said and turned up the music a bit. Jacob listened for a while and then the grin came back.

"I get why you like this song." He said with a heavy sarcastic tone. "What's the song called?"

"S.E.X." I said. He looked at me. I looked at him and then I got it.

"Ohh. That's a coincidence! It's a cool song." I stated. Jacob snorted, still smiling. I listened at the lyrics as I thought of the nerve he had to say that to me. Hot.

_iI'm loving what you wanna wear,__  
__I wonder what's up under there?__  
__Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue__  
__I'd love to try to set you free,_

_All of you all over me.__  
__Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done./i_

God, how could song lyrics fit a situation so perfectly? I looked over at him and noticed his hands were fists. _iMaybe he's thinking what I'm thinking._/i

I looked at the clock. Only 55 minutes to go.

"Can you tell me something about where we're going?" Jacob asked and turned down the music again.

"We're going to a club." I said and tried to push the lyrics and the mental pictures they brought out of my head. Jacob snorted.

"I know that, but what's the deal with it? I heard you need a password for me and I can't wear red cause then someone's gonna hump my leg." I jumped out of the couch, "Password" I remembered and found my phone. Mikes number was also on speed-dial. As it rang I watched Jacob look at me. His eyes danced over me, every centimeter. His eyes where soft and didn't show any lust except a little glimpt in the corners. I shivered.

_i"Mike here."/i_ I jumped when I heard his voice, I didn't hear that he'd picked up.

"Hi Mikey, it's Alex."

_i"Well hello. What can I do for you my darling?_"_ /i _Suck up.

"I need a VIP password for a friend of mine. He came all the way from Seattle to visit me, and I want to take him in and show him around."

_i"I don't know if I can. We're pretty booked today." /i_ I put on a face even though I knew he couldn't see me. What if I play a little "you owe me." Can't hurt.

"Please… You own me for that time I took an extra shift. And that time you lost your phone and that…"

_i"Okay okay, I get it. I'll see what I can do. Wait a sec okay?" /i_

"Sure." I smiled and Jake smiled back. I looked at him. He was so much more gorgeous when he was smiling; when he was happy.

"What are you waiting on?" Jacob whispered.

"Password." I whispered back and turned my back against him. I couldn't stand looking at him, when I knew he was looking at me. It felt weird.

i"_Alex, are you there?" /i_

"Yeah, I'm here."

i"_Okay, so we have one password left, we're all booked tonight with him." /i_

"All 20 spots taken? Seriously?"

i"_Yep, with you five we have booked 15 guests in the VIP section." /i_

"Busy night."

i"_Yeah, but I like a lot to work with. Did you want the password or did you change your mind? Do you know your own password?" /i_

"Yes, I know it. Now give me his."

i"_His password is 'Scarab'. Now, what's his name so he won't get kicked out on his ass?"/i_

"Jacob Black. And I think Bob and Ant would have a really hard time kicking his ass." I said laughing by the thought of the huge bouncers taking on Jacob. Mikey laughed to.

i"_Now why is that? No one has ever lasted more than 5 seconds with those two. Unless that boy of yours is a giant…"/i_

"Well, he isn't a giant but he's big. I think he would kick their ass."

_i"Oh so you went and found yourself one of those muscle men. Those are nice to have on a late night in town." /i_

"Very caring of you Mike but you know I can take care of myself."

_i"Yeah I know. But I guess I'll see you soon." /i_

"Yes, we'll be there around," I looked at the clock. It was half past 8. "10 I think."

_i "Cool, see you then. And I swear Alex; this is the last time I 'give' VIP tickets to you and your friends. Do you know how much cash it cost me to have 5 guests that don't pay?" /i_

"Yes, Mike; I know and I'm sorry! I promise this is the last time. I just used my last 'you owe me.'" I smiled. Mike snorted and made the phoneline crackle.

_i"Bye, Alex."/i_

"Bye." I said and finished the call. I turned around and bumped in to Jacobs's chest. I hadn't felt him come up to me. Sneaky basterd.

"Well hi there." Jacob chuckled and looked down at a very confused me.

"Hi." I said back and felt my heart start to race as his smell and closeness filled me.

"So you think I'd kick some bouncer ass at SixTeen." He said and put a hand on the counter.

"Yeah I think so. You're about their height, you're not quite as muscular as them, but you're half wolf." Jacob made a sound that was a mix between a chuckle and a snort.

"I'm not quite as i_muscular_/i as them?" he quoted and grinned down at me. I was so nervous that I'd stated twinning the phone between my hands.

"No, not like that. You're very i_very/i_ nicely built but you have to see those guys, they're like mountains on legs." I looked at Jacobs arm as he leaned again the counter. i_Very very nicely built is an understatement. /i_ Jacob seemed content with my answer and backed away from me. As soon as he left I noticed that it was actually cold around me.

"You think I would win only because I'm half animal?" He said and sat down on the couch again. I took a deep breath and went to sit down with him again.

"Yeah. I guess." Jacob was silent for a minute before he looked at me again.

"Doesn't Nickelback have a song called Animals?" he asked.

"Yes they have. Also a cool song."

"What's that song about?" He asked, a grin gliding across his face. I felt a burn in my cheeks.

"Well… It's not about animals…" I started.

**No, it's defiantly not about animals, lol!**

**PS: We all know I don't own Jacob, so let's skip that copyright thing ;)**

**Review? : )**


	18. Hitting Sixteen

**Yes, I know I haven't posted anything in a while. Again. Sorry! I've just been working on some other stories. **

**But on the bright side, we're finally off to the club! YEAH! :D**

After trying to explain what the song Animals by Nickelback was about in the nicest way I could, the time just flew by us. We talked about music and that lead to some awkward stories on both parts. We laughed the whole time. I had to admit that I hadn't had so much fun in a long time; at least having fun without it involving alcohol.

In the midst of a story Jacob was telling I heard a car down outside immediately knew who it was.

"They're here!" I said and couldn't help but grin. We were _finally_ going to the club, and I was finally going to pour some alcohol down Jacob's throat.

"Great!" Jacob said, almost masking his disappointment. We grabbed our jackets and went outside to see Tony's classic yellow taxi. I opened the door and squeezed in to the now full taxi. Everyone said "Hi!" Vanessa said and reached out to me from the front seat. I rose quickly to give her a hug. She looked over my shoulder at Jacob, who waved lightly at her.

"Is that him?" She whispered in my ear so Jacob wouldn't hear (she thought), not doing a good job hiding her anticipation for the new piece of meat.

"He is unbelievably hot!" She hissed and sat back in the seat with a grin. I leaned back too and looked at Kevin who was sitting on my left. I rolled my eyes at Vanessa; she loves all guys in a pair of nice jeans and a tight t-shirt. She's a simple girl to please.

"Don't you look handsome!" I said to Kevin to think of something else, and looked at the jeans, the light blue shirt and the open dress jacket.

"As always." He said and snickered.

"Everybody in?" Tony asked and started the car.

"Yep." I said and looked at Jacob. He was calm, almost thinking about something.

"Off we go." Tony said and we rolled down the hill and in to town.

JACOB POV

Vancouver had a way more busy nightlife than I expected. There were people everywhere in nice clothes, high heels and shirts. I watched the whole thing as we drove through the busy town, while Erica talked to her friends. I couldn't tell her to talk to me, she was Alex now, and I was Jacob from collage.

"Oh we're here! " The pretty platinum blond girl, Vanessa, said and jumped in her seat. I looked ahead. There was a huge line of people outside what seemed to be a very small building in pretty lights and posters. Over a double door there was a neon sign, blinking Six-Teen. The writing they had used made the '_I_' look like an '_E'_ when it blinked. I gulped; the thought of girls actually humping my leg suddenly became evident. Alex looked at me as we stopped.

"Well are you gonna move?" She asked and gave me a little shove. I opened the door and stood on the pavement outside the front doors. The whole line was looking at us when we exited. It looked like there was an equal share of girls and boys, all dressed in nice night-out outfits.

"HI!" someone yelled at us. We all turned and we saw Pixie and a tall dark man approach us. I guessed that the man was Lenny. He didn't look like a Lenny or Leonard. He was baled, tall and heavily build; but not fat.

"Hi!" Vanessa shirked and ran up to her in her high heels and hugged her. The clicking of shoes filled the air. That's when I realized we could hear the music from inside. Heavy bass made it feel like the building was gonna shake to the ground at any minute.

"Hi, I'm Leonard, but you can call me Lenny." The man said and reached out with his hand. I took it and shook it quickly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob; I'm an old friend of Alex." I said and looked back at her. She was standing bent through the right side of the cab, talking and paying Tony for the drive. I let my eyes dance over her back until the slid down at the 90 degree angle she was in.

"Friends, huh?" Lenny chuckled. I turned to watch the gang I was with. They all looked ready to party. They had done it a thousand times, this was my first. I shivered.

"Okay people," Alex said and came up next to me as Tony drove away.

"Ready to have a good time?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said and started moving against the club.

We didn't go back in the line to wait like all the others; we just went straight for the front doors; which made everyone look at us again, but now with mad faces. I looked at the front door. There were men standing in front of a red chain that was attached to a hook. They probably used it to let people in. The men were dressed in the same blue short sleeved shirt and black jeans. They both had earplugs; I could see the line curl down their ear and down their back. Alex hadn't been kidding when she described these guys size. They were hug! They were probably the same height as me, maybe even taller, and double the size in muscle. One of the men, the black one, looked like his chest was just as broad as his whole arm, which also was very big. The white man had some hug arms to, but he had a tiny belly under the blue shirt. I understood why there was no fuss in the line and why no one could go pass them without getting their ass kicked.

"Hi guys!" Vanessa said and walked up to the men, only stopped by the red chain.

"Hi V." The black man said and smiled. His voice was dark and husky, it fit his size.

"At it again I see?" The white man said as he laughed and found a pen in his shirt pocket and put it to the block with list over VIP guests.

"Yes, can't get enough of it!" Vanessa said and tapped her fingers on her hip impatiently.

"Name." The black man said, chuckling.

"Oh come on, you know my name you jerk!" she said, but not very seriously.

"Okay, password." The white man said.

"Firefly." The man found her name, scribbled something and nodded to the black man. He opened the red chain and Vanessa went inside.

"See you down stairs!" She said, grinning as she disappeared behind the door. This continued to it was just me and Alex left.

"Not working tonight?" The black man, who I had heard was Bob, asked.

"Nope, just gonna hang out tonight." She said, almost nervously. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"With the new guy I presume." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, he's an old friend from collage; he came to visit me yesterday so I thought I'd show him around and stuff." Bob nodded.

"Password?" The other man, Ant, asked.

"Grasshopper." She said and Bob let her in on the other side of the chain.

"Password." The man asked me. I was so surprised that someone was actually talking to me and not about me that I almost forgot what my password was.

"Scarab." I said and Bob let me through the red chain.

"Hey, why do all those people get to go in before us?" someone said.

"Cause they are VIP guest, they've paid extra to be treated a little better." Ant said, not even looking up from the block.

"They're gonna disturbed the balance of girls and boys inside." One in the front said, a girl in a green dress."

"She's right." Bob whispered to Ant. He looked at the girl, then back at us.

"You guys are 3 guys and 3 girl's right?" He asked. Alex nodded, half way through the main doors. I could hear the music much better now, bass shaking my sensitive ears.

"Okay, you 3." Bob said, and let 3 girls in. The laughed and smiled as they also passed through the red chain. Alex smiled and put her hand in mine and pulled us through the main doors. And so the night really began.

**wow that was short. You didn't even get any dirty stuff in there. Bad writer, bad!**

**Hope you enjoyed it a little though :)**

**Review please?**


End file.
